Pokemon: Plus and Minus
by The Digital Assassin
Summary: Our raven haired hero is back for another region adventure through the new Bozel Region. Along his best friend, Pikachu, they'll go on an amazing adventure filled with humor and action. Plus romance now that a beautiful brunette is coming along with him and other friends as well. My first Fanfic! NO flames. OC's needed. Reviews and options appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow assassins, it's me your mentor, Digital Assassin, and welcome to the very first chapter of my first fanfic I've been wanting to make for a long while now. So, if I screw up on something like grammar and spelling or missed stuff, let me know in the reviews and I'll look into fixing those. Any guys go ahead and start reading.**

* * *

><p>A beautiful sun rises over the vast Kanto region. The sound of Dodrio cries over a small town called Pallet. The sun shines through one house's window and into the room. The room had a climb up ladder to the bed. A small dresser with a small TV on top of it, next to it is a small plush Snorlax, smiling. The bed blanket was black and had yellow lighting bolts in pattern. Under the blankets was a fifteen year old trainer who had jet black hair. On top of the blanket was a Pokemon that looks like a mouse but isn't. The mouse was about a foot tall and was yellow, long ears with black tips, red cheeks, two brown lines on its back, and it's tail had a lighting bolt shape. It's eyes started to open and gave out a small yawn as to waking up to the morning. "Chaaaa!" the mouse said as it yawned. It looked around the room and looked at the calender on the wall. It was now May and today's date, the twenty-second, was circled with a star inside. The Pokemon was joyed with excitement. It turned to it's trainer and saw he was still asleep. The electric mouse dropped one ear and gave an annoyed look on it's face. It shook it off though and tried to wake up it's trainer. "Pikapi..." it said quietly as it shook a little bit. The trainer gave a little groan and went back to sleep. "Pikapiiii..." it said again but a little more louder to get his attention. "Pikachu, let me sleep, buddy." it's trainer said again but in an annoyed tone.<p>

The electric mouse was now upset with him. He started to spark up his cheeks," Piiiikaaachhuuuuuuuuu!" and released a strong stream of electricity at it's trainer. Downstairs in the kitchen was a woman that was about thirty- eight years old. She had brown hair. She wore a pink and green top to go with a blue skirt-dress. She was about to make breakfast when suddenly, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went a painful scream that came from upstairs. "About time those two got up." she said as she walked out of the kitchen and up to the room.

The trainer in the bed, now fully awake, was covered in black ash(no thanks to his Pikachu). "Pikachu?" the trainer replied, with a touch of annoyance. "Pi?" the mouse responded.

"You realize that every time you wake me up, there's a reason why, right"(Trainer)

The Pokemon nodded yes. "Well, what's the reason this time?!" the trainer yelled with anger. Pikachu closed it's eyes and pointed to the calender. The trainer looked at the calender and now understood why. "Oh, I see." the trainer said with a happier tone now. "Thanks, buddy" he then grabbed Pikachu and gave it a big hug. The electric mouse happily gave a hug back. The woman from downstairs entered the room and saw the two in bed. "Happy Birthday, Ash." the woman replied in a happy tone. "Thanks, Mom." the trainer said back happy as well.

"I'm gonna start breakfast now, so why don't ya jump in the shower until then, OK?" the woman replied.

"No problem, mom." Ash replied. Ash's mom closed the door and went back downstairs. The raven-haired teen stretched out his arms and climbed down. Pikachu respectfully stayed on the bed and waited for him until he was done. Ash went into the bathroom and checked in the mirror. He was completely covered in ash. He shacked his head and got most of it out of his hair. He looked in his reflection again. This time he saw his messy black hair and the two zigzag scars on his cheeks. He always wondered how he got them in the first place. But he put that thought aside and jumped in the shower.

Ash Ketchum is a now a sixteen year boy today. He started his journey to become a Pokemon Master, a goal that is still unexplained to many people today, six years ago when he was ten. He was so excited to start his journey, he could barely sleep. But, because of it, he overslept and was running late. He hurried to Professor Oak's Lab, home to Professor Samuel Oak, the Kanto region's profound Pokemon Professor, but he was still in his pajamas. But when Ash got there, all the starter Pokemon were all gone. Ash was so sad and disappointed in himself. Fortunately, Professor Oak had one more Pokemon left in case of emergency, but he wasn't so sure about it. But, Ash was determined to start his journey right away, so he gave the Pokemon to Ash and that Pokemon was Pikachu. Ash was so happy to see Pikachu, but Pikachu wasn't. It didn't want to go with Ash at all. But, Ash was still determined to start his journey. The two stetted out and they were not getting along very well. Pikachu didn't follow a single command Ash had given him and refused to battle. But, their little arguments turned into something really bad. They ran into a giant flock of Wild Spearow and they were angry. Ash and Pikachu kept trying to outrun the flock, but they couldn't. Eventually, they were cornered and Pikachu took the most betting from the Spearow and couldn't run from them anymore. Ash was so worried for Pikachu and told him to get inside his Pokeball, but Pikachu wouldn't go in there, because he was too scared to go in it. But, Ash wanted to keep Pikachu safe and left the Pokeball by Pikachu and tried to stand up to the Spearow.

Pikachu was so touched by Ash when he risked his own life to keep his own safe. So Pikachu jumped in between the Spearow and Ash and unleashed a powerful electric attack and it defeated the entire flock of Spearow. Ash and Pikachu had began their new friendship together and began anew. Ever since then, they had new friends, tons of laughs, and new adventures for everyday they been on their journey.

Ash jumped out of the shower, now feeling refreshed, dried himself off and got out of the bathroom. Pikachu saw Ash come out and shut his eyes tight so he could get dressed. Ash changed into his Kalos Attire: His Kalos hat, which was a red cap with a white Pokeball symbol, a blue shirt with a white lining, a pair of black cargo pants, and red and black gloves. His shoes and backpack were by the exit inside. "OK, Pikachu, let's go get some breakfast." Ash said happily. The electric mouse was happy to come along as well. The two good friends went downstairs and went into the Kitchen. There, they saw a huge breakfast feast for all three of them. There was waffles, milk, eggs, and bacon all around. Ash and Pikachu's mouths just watered when they saw it all. "Wow! You were able to cook all this?" he said with astonishment. "Well, never underestimate what cooking your mother can do." his mother said as she was in the kitchen. "Now, don't eat to much now, we're gonna eat cake and ice cream in a few hours and I don't wanna hear you not being hungry." Ash sheepishly chuckled while Pikachu snickered. Ash knew he can get a little piggy when it comes to food, but out of all the food he's eaten through his journey, none of them could compare to his mothers. The trainer and his electric friend began to eat and they enjoyed every bite.

Delia, Ash's mother, was happy to see her son so happy. As the only child she had, she wanted the best for her son. With it hard to get money around the house too, she always makes his new clothes by herself to save money. Ash and Pikachu each got their own fill of breakfast and took care of their plates, but "MIME!" a mime-like Pokemon took their plates for them and took care of it for them. "Geez, came out of nowhere there, Mr. Mime." Ash replied astonished. "Mime, mime." Mr. Mime happily replied. "Mr. Mime, are you forgetting to tell Ash this morning?" Delia asked him. The mime Pokemon remembered and replied to Ash with" Mime mime, Mr. Mime."

"Thanks, Mr. Mime." Ash thank the mime, knowing that he was saying "Happy Birthday, Ash". The birthday boy finished off his glass of Moo Moo Milk and started to get his shoes and backpack on. "Wait, Ash. Where are you going?" Delia asked her son. "To Professor Oak's Lab. My Pokemon probably want to say Happy Birthday to me, too. So I don't want to keep them waiting." the raven-haired teen said as he finished tying his shoes.

"Well, I'll be there to meet you up there soon. You have fun while you're up there."(Delia)

"I will. C'mon Pikachu." Ash said to his best friend before he put his backpack on. "Pika!" the electric mouse said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. The two exited their home and ran off to go see their PokePals. Delia walked out the house with Mr. Mime behind her and sees her son run off to another mini adventure today. She sighed and just knows he's gonna have a great day today because not only his friends and Pokemon are there, but also his long time crush are there to give him a little surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys that's chapter one. Not very long since this was quick, but I hope you guys liked it. Now, let me explain how my stories are gonna work. My chapters are gonna be uploaded when ever I got the chapter done and proofread. So, don't expect them to be on very week. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please follow andor favorite it you guys want to see more of this story. If you have any OC ideas, send them to my PM(Private Message). Follow the rules below:**

**#1: Make the character appropriate. Like don't make them feel like the kind of person that would swear or be "dirty" all the time. Keep them in the T rated area.**

**#2:If the OC is a rival, make them friendly. I hate rivals that are all about themselves and treat both people and Pokemon like tools and trash. That's something I can't take.**

**#3: The trainer must have at least three to four Pokemon. He/she must have a beginning Pokemon(doesn't have to be a starter, but not as a Pesudeo).**

**#4: NO EVIL ORGANISATION, GYM LEADER, OR CHAMPION. I already made my ideas for them. But, an elite four member would be nice.**

**#5: Be creative. OC's are supposed to be fun to make and exploitative. They have many possibilities to have with them.**

**Any questions for the story, put them in the review. Those are my rules. I hope you follow them and we can make this story ultimately incredible.**

**Anyway, until next time, farewell my followers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow assassins, it's me your mentor, Digital Assassin, and here's Chapter Two of Pokemon: Plus and Minus. So to recap what happened last time, our raven-haired teen hero was woken up by his loyal best friend, Pikachu, and are heading their way to Professor Oaks lab to see his Pokemon to celebrate. So without a further ado, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ash kept running to Professor Oak's Lab, but then he stopped and stood there. Pikachu noticed this and asked, "Pikapi, pikachu?" Ash noticed his friend talk to him. Through out the entire time Ash has known he could tell that he is able to understand some of the things Pikachu is able to say. He knew that "Pikapi" meant his name "Ash" and some of his friends names as well. But aside from names, he didn't have a single clue. But he was pretty sure he was asking what's wrong. "Oh, nothing, buddy. I'm just... noticing how beautiful it is today." he answered. Pikachu looked up and he was right. Today did look beautiful today. The sky was nice and with lovely clouds, Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying in the sky, and the taste of the air was refreshing. Ash saw a little stump up ahead and decided to sit there to take a break. Pikachu decided to sit as well. As Ash sat there, breathing in the deep clean air, he started to reminisce about the past, meaning all his adventures through all the regions he's been through.<p>

* * *

><p><em>First, he thought about his home-region, Kanto. He first remembered Misty, a red-head girl that somehow came along on his journey. She was maybe one year older than he was, had small orange hair with one ponytail to her hair, wore a small yellow top with a short-short jeans with suspenders attached to it and over her shoulder. He remembered how afraid she is to Bug Type Pokemon. He mentally chuckled in his head about it. They met the same day he started his journey. He had to "borrow" her bike to hurry Pikachu to a Pokemon Center in Viridian City. But, it got chard by the electric attack Pikachu used against the giant flock of Spearow. He felt really bad about it, too. But, he couldn't do a thing about it. He didn't have enough money to replace it. She just kept following him until he repaid for the bike, but he couldn't.<em> _So some how in a way, she just traveled with him. She wants to become a Water Type Master. Ash assumed that it's like the goal for a Pokemon Master, but for Water Type Pokemon, and later found out that it is. When they got to Cerulean City, Misty wanted him to go to different town for a badge for the Kanto League, but he was determined to get the Cascade Badge here. Then, when he got to the gym, she just came out of nowhere and she said that he had to beat her in order to get the badge. The raven-haired teen was astonished to this and happily accepted. There was cut short but Ash was able to get the badge anyway. Even through out the journey together, the two were really good friends to each other. They were a great team._

_Then, he remembered Brock, the oldest of the bunch by two years of Ash's age. He had dark brown hair, dark skin, a green cargo vest, an orange shirt, and dark brown pants. He met Brock as he was the Pewter City Gym, home of Ash's first Kanto Badge. He and Pikachu failed to defeat him the first time and had to train hard. The second time he face him was a lost again, so he decided to try again some other time. But just when Ash was about to leave town, Brock rushed up to him and gave him the Boulder Badge. Ash said he didn't earn it, but Brock wanted him to take because he had the strong heart to know when to stop any battle. He then told Ash that he didn't want to a Pokemon Trainer, instead he wanted to a Pokemon Breeder instead, to raise Pokemon and raise them to be great and not to battle too much. So, Ash was happy to take Brock with him on his journey through Kanto. Brock's personality was easy to get along with. He was able to cook amazing food for them along their journey every time they stopped for any kind of food. He was also able to give Ash helpful advice as they traveled together, such as to control his anger and helpful trainer advice. But, that doesn't mean he was always perfect. He was a little gaga whenever he saw beautiful girl nearby, but most of the time it was a Nurse Joy at any Pokemon Center or an Officer Jenny out on patrol. Misty would just pull Brock by the ear and he would stop there. Aside from that, Brock was great to travel with._

_He also thought of his old rival, Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. He and Ash have always been yelling at each other and hating each other for a long time. He was always ahead of him, keeps on pushing him down. Ash hated that. He made to the Indigo League like Ash did, but he lost before Ash did and didn't seem to be too down about it. He was able to get to the Indigo League in Kanto, but was only able to the Top 16. But he was proud to make that far. _

_Then, he now thought of his journey through the Orange Islands, a large branch of islands that had a league of it's own. Professor Oak had a request for to take a special Pokeball called the GS Ball to a Professor Ivy there in the Orange Islands to see if she can help open the GS Ball to see whats inside. He also told Ash that there was a league there as well, so he was pretty excited about it as well. So Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and himself went to the islands to complete Professor Oak's request and compete in the league. When they got to Professor Ivy's, she was happy to help with the GS Ball. But, she couldn't get it open what so ever. So they took the ball and decided to take the league since they were here. But, Brock wanted to stay behind to help Professor Ivy around her lab. Him and Misty were happy for Brock and wish him luck. _

_A little further down the road and they met Tracey. He was probably around the same age as Brock. He had dark brown, a red bandana, a green shirt, and orange shorts. He was a happy person who always seem to be drawings all Pokemon around him. He had a Venonat and a Marill, a Pokemon that came from the Johto Region. They both liked him and wanted him to travel with them, and he happily accepted. They all traveled up to the Orange League and Ash was able to win the Orange League. They traveled back to Kanto and to a big surprise, they found Brock at Delia's. They asked what happened at Ivy's but he just crawled up into a ball. They just ignored it and went back to Professor Oak's and told him what happened. Sad about the GS Ball but happy about the Orange League, he was happy to see his return. Tracey wanted to show Samuel his drawings and hoped he liked them. He did and requested that he help him around the lab. Tracey happily accepted and stayed to help. Professor Oak had a plan B for the GS Ball. He requested that Ash took the GS Ball to a man named Kurt who lives in Azelf Town, a town in the Johto Region. Ash was happy to do so. _

_Both Misty and Brock traveled with him to Johto and went to compete there as well. They first met Professor Elm, the Johto Region's profound Professor. He was so interested with his studies. They got to Azelf Town and gave the GS Ball to Kurt and then set it out on their journey again. Ash was able to get to the Johto League and had a blast with it. He was up face to face with his rival Gary for the Top 16 round. It was a very tough round but Ash was victorious against Gary. He was so shocked but proud. But he was defeated at the Top 8. He made it a little than he did the last time. But was really proud. They all headed back but they had to go back to their own homes. Misty had to go back to her home to get the gym up in check because her sisters, who was running the gym while she was gone, were leaving on a cruise and she had to go back to running the gym. Brock also had to go back to his gym, but he waited at the last minute to tell them because he didn't want to leave. But, they all had to. _

_Now, Ash as twelve years old, now set it out on his journey to the Hoenn region. On the way there, Pikachu got sick with an overdose of extra electricity. He had to hurry to Professor Birch, the Hoenn Region's profound Professor. When he got there, Pikachu when berserk and ran off. Ash was able to find him before anything bad happened. Back at the lab, he met a new trainer named May. She was probably about a year younger than Ash. She had brown hair, her bangs were spread out to an upside down V, has a red zip-up blouse, a white skirt, a yellow phany-pack, and blue biker shorts. Ash was excited to see a new trainer to get their own Pokemon. It just reminded him of how he got his own. She chose the Fire Type Starter, Torchic. And ironically, during the chase to get back Pikachu, he accidentally shocked May's bike. Ash was like "Ah great. Not again," in his head. May then came out of nowhere and asked if she could go his journey through Hoenn. Ash was happy to say yes. So the two set it out for Hoenn. Ash headed out to Petalburg City for a chance to win a badge there, but May had other plans and wanted them to skip Petalburg. Ash didn't want miss his chance to win his badge there, so he didn't leave, but May left anyway, telling him that she'd catch up to him later. When he got there, he met a little boy there, proclaiming to be the gym leader. He seemed to be seven years old. He had dark blue hair, a green shirt, and dark brown shorts. Ash, not meaning to, started to laugh at this, not believing it. The two got into a little argument before May and two adults came in stopped the fight(one male, one female). The adults explained everything and Ash now understands. The man was named Norman. Like the little boy, who's name was Max, had dark blue hair, a dark red sweatshirt, and dark blue pants. He was both May and Max's father and the REAL Petalburg Gym Leader. The woman was Caroline, Norman's wife and May and Max's mother. She had light brown hair, had an orange blouse with a white collar, and a white skirt-dress. Ash was happy to met them and disappointed to hear that you need at least three Pokemon to battle him, because he only brought Pikachu with him. He wanted to the journeys ahead to feel like him and Pikachu starting a new journey together like when they first set off. So he waited until he got four badges until he faced Norman. Just before Ash and May could leave, Max protested that he'd go along with them. Norman and Caroline couldn't say no, so they let him go with them. The next day, Ash ran into Brock again and he introduced him to both May and Max. Brock was happy to meet them. So Ash asked Brock if he could join them on their journey and Brock was happy to. _

_When they got to Rustboro City, everyone was shocked to hear May didn't want to a trainer anymore, but be a coordinator instead. Ash was happy to support May in her decision. So, she started to compete in Pokemon Contest and they were just as difficult as a Gym Battle. She was able to get ribbons instead of badges. They were the ticket to the Grand Festival, a Coordinator's own Pokemon League. But, she didn't have enough battle experience to get past the second round for the ribbon. Ash felt so bad because he promised May he'd help to more experienced in battle. A couple months later, Ash was able to battle Norman now and was able to his fifth Hoenn badge. _

_Eventually, May was able to enter the Grand Festival, but only made it to the Top 4, but was proud of how she came. Ash was now at the Hoenn League but only made it to the Top 8 again. After the Hoenn League, Ash met Scott. He was a middle-aged man who was on the large side, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of shades, and white shorts. He saw Ash battle and ask him if he wanted to enter the Battle Frontier, a battle facility where trainers can improve their skills and take on The Frontier Brains. Ash, as always, likes to battle tough opponents so he accepted Scott's request. So for three months, he faced all the Frontier Brains and won them all. The fight with Brandon, The Pyramid King, took longer than expected. After the Battle Frontier was over, May decided to go to the Johto Region take on the Grand Festival there, alone too since she want to get stronger by herself. But before she left, there was one more contest she wanted to do before she left: The Terracotta Contest. And surprisingly, Ash wanted to sign up for it too. Because he wanted to share one more memory with her. So they both entered the contest and it was a hard fought one. In the final round, it was Ash and May against each other. But that wasn't gonna stop them. They fought hard and never gave up on the fight and the battle ended in a tie. There was only one ribbon so they split the ribbon in half and kept each half for themselves. Max was a little jealous that May was able to do these things and he couldn't yet. Ash saw this and felt like he should be like a big brother and told Max that once he became a trainer, he would let him battle him. This cheered Max right up. _

_The siblings ship was about to go and they left. Somehow for some reason though, Ash was so sad to see May go away. He always felt bad when his friends left, but somehow, he felt something weird about this time. He felt like a part of him just wasn't there anymore. While on their way back, he asked Brock about what he was feeling. And Brock had the answer: Ash was in love with May. The raven-haired teen was surprised by his friend's answer and sheepishly denied it, but as Brock explained, Ash started to believe him. During their journey through Hoenn, he started to feel different about May. He felt nothing anything like it before, and he even traveled with Misty and she was a girl. Maybe it was because the two were more in common than him and Misty were. Brock also mentioned that Misty had her theories that he had a little crush on May. She had her thoughts when she visited the boys one day during Hoenn. So now, he guessed that Brock was gonna tell Misty and embarrass him. But, Brock was pretty sure Misty was gonna be so happy hear about it. The two separated at the paths and said farewell to each other. While on the way back, Ash ran into Gary and saw a new Pokemon called Electivire. He told Ash that it's an evolved form of Electibuzz and it's a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region, filled with all-new-Pokemon he'd never seen before. That inspired Ash to go to the Sinnoh Region and take on the Sinnoh League. _

_He traveled to Sinnoh Region and met a new trainer there. Her name was Dawn. She looked like she was about eleven. She had long blue hair, wore two yellow hair bands, a white beanie with a pink Pokeball symbol, a pink shirt and black skirt, and pink boots. She set it out on a quest to become a great coordinator just like her mom was when she was younger. Ash and Pikachu got separated when they got to Sinnoh and Pikachu ran into Dawn and she happy to help him get back to Ash. The raven-haired teen was able to met up with the blunette and she asked she could travel with him through Sinnoh and wanted to travel though her home-region to become a great coordinator, just like her mother. It cringed Ash a little when she said "coordinator", because it reminded him about May. But, Ash put on a fake smile and was happy to hear her goal. Soon before, Ash was able to meet up with Brock again and he accompanied him again. Ash really grew a little more through Sinnoh just like when he traveled through Hoenn. He thought of new ways to battle, like the very effective "Counter Shield". _

_After what seemed to be months later,(which it actually was) Ash got three badges, while Dawn got two ribbons, there was a big contest being held at Lake Valor. It was the Wallace Cup. Ash remembers that Wallace is the Top Coordinator. Everyone was able to meet Wallace and his Milotic. Wallace was insisted that Dawn and Ash enter the contest. Dawn was happy too, because the winner of the contest was able to get a ribbon for any region contest. Ash felt like it would be a change of pace with the badge collecting and if he did win he could give the ribbon to Dawn. Once nighttime came, the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center that they were staying in told Ash that he was getting a phone call from someone that was in Snowpoint City. Ash was kinda curious about who would call him from all the way from Snowpoint City. When he got to the phone, he saw May. He was so shocked to see her, he accidentally threw Pikachu in the air and had to fall backward to catch him. She giggled to see Ash's reaction. Ash sheepishly chuckled about what he did. This cheered him right up to see her again. While Ash was talking to May and catching up on what happened, Brock secretly dragged Dawn away and told her about Ash's secret about May. She shrieked with joy to hear about this. But, he asked that she'd keep this a secret to both May and Ash so that he doesn't feel embarrassed. Dawn made sure that she wouldn't. _

_May told Ash that she's coming to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup for an extra ribbon. Ash was happy she was still going for her and proud of that. But, he was even happier that she was coming here entirely. He just kept on listening to her talk and talk for what felt like hours. He did feel board about it one bit. Before he realized it, it was about about eleven' o clock. Ash had to tell that May that he had to go to bed. May to go to bed too. She said good night and turned off the video phone. Ash was sad that they had to go to bed, but he knew that she was coming tomorrow, so he didn't worry. _

_Morning came, and a surprise to everyone, Ash was the only one up and getting everyone out of bed. He was already dressed and showered. Everyone was annoyed by Ash, but they got over it and got dressed. They all met up with May and got to know each other more. Then, the contest was on, and the gang was pulling out a bunch of what they learned. Ash saw May out on the field and was happy to see her perform again. He just smiled and smiled every time. When it came to Ash's turn, he sent out Buizel and went against a coordinator's Lanturn. It was a tough battle, and Ash was prepared to gain big points when the opponent ordered his Lanturn to use Ice Beam and Buizel used Aqua Jet and it caused Aqua Jet to turn into an Icy Aqua Jet. But, even with that amazing technique, Ash lost at that round. Soon, it was May versus Zoey, Dawn's Contest Rival. It was a tough battle, but May had a lot more experience that Zoey did and she defeated her. _

_Now, it all came to May versus Dawn. Dawn was so nervous about the battle because not because May had more experience than her, but she had a losing streak lately. But, she had her best friend Piplup to snap her out of it. She was relaxed and went into battle. After 5 minutes, the battle was over and Dawn won it. She was so excited, her losing streak was finally over. May happily congratulated Dawn for win the ribbon. Dawn was thankful that she congratulated her and she said thanks to her back. Ash was happy to see the two get along. But, now he realized that she has to go back to Johto again. This made him very sad, but he had to stay strong. _

_May was now leaving and she was saying goodbye to everyone. As she left to the boat and out of eyesight from the others, Ash had his down and having pity on himself. He had the chance to tell her how he feels about her, but the contest had him distracted the entire time and he blew it. He walked back to the Pokemon Center in town and quietly sobbed to sleep last night. Dawn and Brock knew why he was crying and probably hoped to talk to him in the morning._

_Ash did recover from what happened yesterday and did get a pep talk from Brock and Dawn. The older friend told Ash that there will a chance where she and him will met again, and if he was felling blue about it, he said to keep your chin up and keep moving forward. Dawn told Ash that any girl would be very lucky to have a guy like Ash. She said he was smart, sweet, kind, and courageous. This did cheer Ash up and it really brought him forward._

_Dawn's Grand Festival was now in place and she was on roll. She bested a lot of competitors and she felt like she was gonna win. She was now up against Zoey and that's when the pressure was on. Piplup and her Togekiss was against Zoey's Gallade and Glameow. The four Pokemon was as determined to win this as much as their trainers were. Attacks here and there, performances there too. When the battle was over, the screen showed that Zoey won the match. She was disappointed that she lost, but she was supportive and congratulated Zoey. Zoey also thanked Dawn for the amazing battle._

_It was now Ash's turn to shine as he was now at the Sinnoh League and ready to win. He faced many trainers there, he had to face his rival Paul, a purple-haired boy who wasn't the nicest person he ever met. It was a tough battle and this was a very serious battle, because Ash's Infernape used to belong to Paul when he was a Chimchar. Paul was a rude trainer and was always rude to Chimchar. He even released Chimchar to show how much he didn't care. Ash saw this and took Chimchar in with open arms. This battle meant a lot to Infernape because he wanted to prove him wrong. In the end of the battle, Infernape won the battle and prove Paul wrong. Ash was in the Top 4, the highest he's ever been in a league so far, and he was so excited. He was now against Tobias, a powerful trainer in the league, and he had a Darkrai and a Latios. Those were the Pokemon he was able to defeat. It was sad, but Ash was really proud of how far he gotten in the league. _

_Now, he remembers the Unova Region. It was a vast region and had many things Ash never seen before. On the first day there, he already saw a legendary Pokemon named Zekrom, a Dragon-Type with a power to control lightning. He met a new rival named Trip, a blonde rival who likes to stick to the basics. He came off pretty rude to Ash when he called him a boonie cause he came from a different region. He chose Snivy as he partner for his journey. The two had their first battle and sadly Ash lost it. But, that didn't stop Ash from continuing his journey through Unova. He soon met Iris, a free-spirited dark skinned girl who had a Axew, a Dragon-Type, as her partner. The two didn't get along as much mainly because they fought at first. Iris came the Village of Dragons. She dreams that one day, she came become a Dragon Master. Ash mentally chuckled because her was like Misty's dream but with Dragon-Types. He later met Cilan, a green-haired and Grass-Type Gym Leader of Striaton City. He is a triplet of the Striaton City Gym, the others are Chili and Cress, a Fire and Water-Type user. Ash decided to battle all three of them to earn their badge. Ash did defeat them in a 2:1 ratio. Cilan then decided to join Ash on his journey through the Unova Region so he can an S rank Connoisseur. His brothers were supportive to his brother and wished him the best of luck. _

_Ash and his Unova allies had an amazing experience together. He learned a lot about Iris and Cilan. When Ash reached the Unova League, he had to go up against Trip right off the bat. His Snivy fully evolved into Serperior and was a powerhouse. Serperior had Pikachu tied up, literally, and almost had him defeated but Ash came up with an idea of using a combination of both Electro Ball and Iron Tail. He finally defeated his long time rival, but now he had to come up against his new friend, Cameron, to get into the Top 4. He had to face a mighty Hydreigon and it nearly took almost half of his entire team to do so. The last Pokemon he had to face in Cameron's team was Riolu and he was tough and just when it was almost over, Riolu evolved into Lucario and that's when he lost the battle. Ash did congratulate Cameron for winning the battle. _

_Now, Ash was back at Professor Juniper's, the Unova Region's professor, back at Nuvema Town. He was now wondering what to do next before he left for home. So, Juniper suggested that he took a boat home while exploring the Decalore Islands. Ash thought it was a great idea and it seemed Iris and Cilan wanted to come as well. They saw a lot of Pokemon there that his Unova friends haven't seen before either. They soon met Alexa and two Pokemon all three of them never seen before. She said they were Helioptile and Gogoat and they were from the Kalos Region. Ash was surprised to see these Pokemon. He never knew these Pokemon existed. He learned that she was a journalist from Kalos that explores a lot about wild Pokemon and their nature. She decided to come along with Ash through the last remaining islands together. _

_They were now in the Kanto Region and Iris and Cilan had to say good bye to Ash as Iris went to Johto to study under Clair, the Blacktorn City Gym Leader and Cilan decided to travel to Hoenn to try his skills in fishing. Ash was sad to see his Unova friends go away, but he was happy that they were still trying to fulfill there dream. Now, Ash is back in his hometown and along with Alexa. He went to see his mom and dropped his stuff off and went to see his other Pokemon at Professor Oak's. He was happy to see them and they were happy to see them. It was late at night now and Professor Oak and Alexa were at Ash's with a dinner Delia prepared. Ash asked Alexa if he can go to Kalos with her. Delia was a little quiet when Ash asked Alexa. Then, out of nowhere, she came back into the room with new clothes and a new hat. Ash was so happy to start his journey in Kalos._

_Kalos, his most recent adventure, and it was a huge one. He had a dramatic experience there with his new friends __and__ an old friend he hasn't seen in years. He first met Clemont, he was a blonde with large circle glasses with a light blue jumpsuit with two yellow lines on the sides, and had a white, heavy backpack. He met Ash after he got thrown out of the Lumiose Gym and they said that he needed at least four badges before he could face the gym leader. He also met Bonnie, a young blonde girl, with a brown top with a white fluffy skirt and black tights. He quickly noticed that Clemont and Bonnie were siblings. The two did remind Ash of May and Max, but they argued more than these two did. Ash asked Clemont if he could be the first person he'd have a battle with in Kalos. He was happy to battle Ash. Later down the road, he met Serena, she had a dark blonde color to her hair, wore a tight black top, a long red skirt, and black socks, along with a pink hat. She saw him facing the first gym leader in Santalune City. Ash wasn't truly prepared for the battle and lost to Viola, the Gym Leader. So, Ash retreated to the Pokemon Center there and started to train there for a new strategy to her there. _

_After Ash got the badge there and was heading back to Lumiose to get to Cyllage City for his next badge, Serena stopped Ash for a second and told him that they met before way back when they were little. Ash thought back a little and tried to remember, Serena helped him a little by showing him a handkerchief he gave to her a long time ago to help her with a twisted ankle. Ash now remembered Serena as the blonde girl with the straw hat. _

_Ash met a lot of people there in Kalos and met a lot of Pokemon as well. He grown a lot through Kalos. One thing that was really rough for him when he noticed something odd about Serena lately after he got his fourth badge. He noticed she was getting really close and by close, he means real close, like as if she was getting a little in his personal bubble. He tried to ask her what she was doing, but she just got distracted and respond like she did before. He stared to feel irritated about what she was doing. When they got to Laverre City and when Clemont and Bonnie decided to go get something real quick, this finally gave Ash the chance to finally ask "What is your deal", he didn't really say that, but that's what he was really trying to ask. Serena was quiet and wasn't responsive for a while until she finally came out with it. She said that she had crushed on him for long while since she say him again. She told him on how great he was, so kind to Pokemon and people, and how many times she wanted to hug him and everything. Ash was surprised to hear this and didn't know how to respond. He was, how romantics would say, flattered by what she said and wanted to say the same thing, but he remembered that brunette beauty he loved years ago and still does. So, he had to say to say something that would hurt her feelings, but felt like he had to tell, that he had feelings for someone else. As expected, she was heartbroken by this, and he always was trying to make her feel better. Serena was really upset at him for saying this. He told her that he was flattered by what she said and told that he really liked their friendship and hoped that they could still be friends. Serena stopped crying and responded with a happier tone that their friendship did mean a lot to her. Ash was happy to see Serena cheered up. Serena asked who this special girl was. Ash did tell her about May and how great she is and what they been through together. Serena, soon before you knew it, knew why he loved her for so long and stayed in love her. She said and wished that when he saw May again, that you tell her how you feel, no matter how scared you think the outcome may be._

_He was at the Kalos League now, a big and epic moment for Ash as he is facing a lot of competitors there. He is as nervous as he was back in Kanto many years ago. But, all he had to do is believe in his battling skills he made in his journeys. And with all that skill, he made second place. SECOND PLACE! He was really close to winning the league and he lost it. But, he was really proud of how far he came to the league._

* * *

><p>Now, he's here in Kanto, one week later, and he was celebrating his sixteenth birthday. He was really happy over everything has done in just six years. Just smiled and smiled about his accomplishments. Then, something fell out of his backpack. Ash looked to the ground and saw a ribbon. Not just any ribbon though, it was the Terracotta Ribbon. He picked up the ribbon and sighed. The memories of May came back into his head; the times when they battled together, the times when they were alone together, the times they laughed together. He wanted it back so badly. Pikachu saw Ash with the ribbon and knew what he was thinking. He missed May and Pikachu missed May too. He loved May, but not as much Ash was. He loved being with May and she felt so comfortable to be around. She was so nice to him as well. She had such a kind, motherly heart. But, Pikachu saw how his trainer was in pain and quickly cheered him up by licking his cheek. Ash felt Pikachu lick him and knew that he knew what he was thinking. Pikachu wanted him to cheer him up and stop worrying so much. May would come back one day, he just had to be real patient. He putted on a smile and looked to his best friend. "Thanks, Pikachu. I needed that buddy." he said to his starter. "Pikachu." the electric mouse replied. With his spirit up and ready to go, Ash and Pikachu continued their way to Professor Oak's, wondering what is to come there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, THAT was a long chapter. More than six thousand words. But more chapters are gonna have this many words in them. So, I hope you guys loved the chapter and this story so far. Review, favorite, andor follow and I hope to see you guys soon. Until then, safety and peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow assassin's, it's you mentor, Digital Assassin, and welcome to a new chapter of Pokemon: Plus and Minus. In the last chapter, Ash and Pikachu were looking back at all the things they did since they started thier journey together. Ash was feeling down about not being to see May in such a long time and wishes he could see her again and finally tell how he feels about her. After a little spirit boost from his pal, the teenage ****trainer was joyous again and continued to Professor Oak's Lab. Without further ado, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ash stood outside Professor Oak's Lab. It was a decently large building that had a large windmill-like object on the far-top right of the building. He was happy to be back at Oak's because not only he gets to see him there but all the Pokemon he caught and raised were here. He entered the building and went around to find Oak. He searched all over; the kitchen, the living room, the library, everywhere. Ash and Pikachu stood still for a second to think. Then, figured that he could be outside. So, the duo went out through the back and entrance to find no one there. This startled the two and got them all puzzled. "Where is he?" Ash asked himself. He started to wonder if he left early of something. He started to look around to if anybody was around. He then checked outside and checked out there. No one at all. Ash was getting up set that he couldn't find everyone. Soon, a indulging aroma caught him and lead him to couple of tables covered with tablecloths. On one table, there was plates, silverware, napkins, and little decorations with both Ash's and Pikachu's heads on them. On another table, there was a buffet of food that seemed cooked to perfection. Ash took a whiff of it and it smelt good. But, he resisted and backed off. He had to find his Pokemon first. He looked around more and saw a particular formation in the forest. There was a tree there, but it was on a little hill and next to it was three sharp, white rocks next to it. Ash recognized that kind of formation and sneaked up near it. "Found you, Torterra!" Ash exclaimed. The area shakes and revealed to be a giant tortoise. "Torrrr..." it said with a disappointed tone. "Were you guys playing hide and seek on me?" Ash asked his Sinnoh starter. Torterra nodded. Ash knew why they were hiding on him now. "Well then, let's go find everyone." he replied.<p>

Then, the hunt was on. He started to look for his friends, high and low, far and wide. He was able to find most of his friends and it took nearly about two hours to find all of his Pokemon. When he found Charizard, he blew a large Flamethrower Attack at him to surprise him. When he found Bayleef, she jumped right on top of him. When he found Torkoal, he cried with joy so much and jumped on him as well. Soon, Ash found all of his Pokemon all around the ranch. Soon, he saw something that didn't look like a Pokemon. He looked even closer and saw a blonde boy hiding behind bushes. "Gotcha!" Ash yelled as he shook the blonde. The boy yelled with fear. Ash and Pikachu laughed at his dismay. The blonde sighed as failure. "Don't worry, Clemont. You were good at hiding." Ash said to his Kalos friend. "Yeah, I guess." Clemont sighed then smiled. "Good to see you, Ash." The blonde and raven-haired boys gave each other a good brotherly-hug. "Good to see you, Clemont." Ash replied.

"So, what have you been up to while you got home?"(Clemont)

"Oh nothing much. Just basically training with my Pokemon. I did more than that, but I'll show you later. So what have you been up to?"(Ash)

"Well, I went back to see how my father was doing at his shop and to see how Clembot is doing. It's been good taking care of the gym while I was gone. Dad's been doing great while I was gone too."(Clemont)

"That's nice. Thanks for coming here for my birthday."(Ash)

"Don't thank me, thank your mother. She was happy to invite a lot of your old friends too."(Clemont)

Ash now totally what was happening; his mom setted up this entire party just for him. He was a little embarrassed by this, but was happy that she did. "Did she also plan out this hide-and-seek game too?" he asked his inventor friend. "Well, that was actually this one girls idea. Uh, who was it again? I remember her having brown hair." Clemont stated. Ash and Pikachu did a silent gasp. They remembered only one person who had brown hair, May. _'May's here. Here in Kanto?' _Ash thought in his head. _'I gotta find her.'_ he then asked,"Hey, do you know where they are?" Clemont grunted a little. "Not really. We all just split up and went to different spots in the ranch. I could help search for them if you want." he answered. "No, no. They probably want me to find them myself. Thanks though Clemont." Ash said as he decided to walk deeper into the forest. "I'll catch up with you later once I found very one else." "All right. Well, be careful." Clemont said as the two waved away to each other and split apart.

Ash and Pikachu setted off deep into the forest, searching for all the friends that could make it to his birthday, but as he searched, Ash just kept on thinking of May. He couldn't believe she was here. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He missed everything about her; her smooth, silky hair, her deep blue sapphire eyes, her beautiful smile. He just wanted to see her again.

After a while searching the forest, Ash heard a noise by a large tree. He suspected it to May, so he sneaked up behind the door and decided to be stealthy about it. Before he did though, he checked to see who it was. He checked and saw a brown haired boy with a gray hood, shirt pocket, brown pants and a brown laptop bag. Next to him was a red head girl with a blue jacket with aqua blue bubbles, a slim blue tank top, and denim short-shorts. They were sitting next to each other as if they were there for hours. Ash quickly turned away and snapped his fingers out of disappointment "Shoot! Just Gary and Mist." Ash whispered. He was happy to find them, but it wasn't happy that it wasn't May. But, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He decided to surprise them anyway. But before he did, he heard Misty and Gary started talking. "What is taking him so long?" he heard Misty talking. "Be patient. He's coming. You know he's excited to see everyone here." he heard Gary talking.

"Alright. I'm sorry. It's just that, I really wanted to tell Ash about us and I'm a little worried about how he'll react. What if he gets upset and hates it?! It would make Ash feel uncomfortable." (Misty)

"It's OK. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be happy. And it's gonna work this time. He's here and not going to any region at the moment." (Gary)

"I hope so." (Misty)

"As long as you're here with me, all my luck in the world is all good." (Gary)

"Awe." Misty was feeling relieved that Gary was there. She leaned in and kissed Gary and he shared the kiss with her. Ash was behind the tree, covering his mouth and trying not to scream from what was happening. Misty and Gary are DATING?! How the heck did this happen?! He was so upset with this. They were doing this behind his back and he didn't know. He was about to yell at them for this, but Pikachu stopped him in time to tell him not to. The raven-haired teen knew what his starter was trying to tell him. He should be supporting his friends about what they were doing. If he had a relationship going, they would do the same. He took in a deep breath and decided that he should pretend that he seen them or hear them talking about it until they spoke of it first. He turned around from the tree and saw that they were still kissing. 'Seriously, how long can they do that for?' Ash thought in his head. Gary opened his eyes and saw Ash staring at them. He stopped kissing Misty and screamed out of shock. "Gary, what's wrong?!" Misty yelled in concern. The male brunette turned Misty around and she saw Ash. "Oh... uh...Ash, we can explain..." she said before Ash stopped her and said, "Don't bother. I heard your conversation."

Both Gary and Misty looked down with guilt and felt bad. "We're sorry Ash. We wanted to tell you, but you were gone at Kalos and we didn't have any numbers that were in Kalos." Misty told him. "I understand that, but still. I feel a little betrayed." Ash said to them. "I know and we're sorry. We feel bad about not telling you that. So, can you forgive us?" Gary asked. Ash stood for a while thinking of his decision. Gary and Misty were a little scared of his decision. "Well, you were trying to tell me. I guess I can forgive you guys." Ash said to his oldest friends. Gary and Misty were relieved. "I'm happy for you guys anyway." he added. "That's a relief." said Gary. "Not the birthday gift you really wanted huh?"

"I wasn't expecting it, but I was suspecting shocking things on my birthday."(Ash)

"Well, there is _someone_ that'll make you happy for sure." Misty whispered as she giggled quietly. Ash silently heard what she said and was curious on why she said that. He shrugged if off for now. "So, how are you guys been while I was gone?" Ash asked them both. "Oh, I've been doing pretty good. The gym has been pretty slow sometimes, but it's still nice to run. At first, I thought it was all boring and all, but it's really rewarding." Misty answered to Ash's question. "I've been doing pretty good, too. My research is going great. I even got a new laptop. Check this out." Gary said as he took out his laptop and showed Ash. The laptop was a black and blue color. It was at least more than and inch thick. "Wow, that looks cool." Ash commented. "Yeah, this thing can run amazingly well. It can connect to any satellite that's nearby and have total internet access." Gary said about it.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go find the others now. I already found Clemont, so you can probably talk to him while I search for the last of the few." said Ash as he walked away from the couple. Misty giggled as he left. "What's so funny?" Gary asked her. "He's gonna be so happy to see her again. I know it." Misty replied.

Ash was feeling a little self-conscious of what Misty whispered. Does she know that he had a crush on May? And is she hinting that she's here? This is making him all worried and excited at the same time. The more that they hinted to him, the more excited that he felt. He wanted to see her again so much. Pikachu was excited to see May again as well. He was up high in the trees to see if May was there. Ash was a little bit ahead from Pikachu. The electric mouse looked to a branch and saw something there. He looked closer and saw a small brown bunny with yellow cotton on it's ears and around it's waist. Pikachu flinched because he knew this Pokemon. He jumped down from the tree and ran for Ash. The bunny jumped off the tree and chased after Pikachu. A girl jumped off the tree and chased after them. The girl had blue hair with a white beanie and yellow hair clips. She wore a pink top with a sleeveless black jacket, a pink skirt, black OTK socks, and pink boots. On her shoulder was a small blue penguin Pokemon. As Ash walked forward, he heard running for him. "PIKAPI! PIKA CHU!" Pikachu screamed. He ran up and all around Ash and tried to catch him. "Whoa! Whoa! Pikachu, hey settle down! What's the matter?!" Ash asked his best pal. "BUNEARY!" a voice made in the distance. Pikachu, with an even more scared face, quickly opened Ash's backpack and got inside. "That's so weird. When's the last time I ever seen Pikachu act like this?" Ash asked himself. He looked forward and saw a brown bunny hoped toward the direction he was in. The raven-haired teen then understood why. This was Dawn's Buneary. She's, without a doubt, in love with Pikachu since she first laid eyes on him. She helped with Dawn a lot in her contests in Sinnoh and been in great help. Although, she always tries to get Pikachu's attention by doing anything, like dancing and performing tricks. She even blushes every time Pikachu talks to her. And she always chases him and wants to hug him til he pops. Pikachu is scared that she could do that.

Ash hid behind a tree so he could to Pikachu quietly. "Pikachu, come on. This is ridiculous, even for you. Do you even know how Buneary feels every time you run from her?" he said to his starter. "Pika, pika, pikachu, Pikapi." Pikachu whispered back to him.

"Look, I know it scares you out with how she acts, but she isn't that bad."(Ash)

"Pika."(Pikachu)

Ash smirked at Pikachu. "You know, I bet deep down, you like Buneary." he said as he smiled at his best friend. Pikachu then flinched and blushed more redder than his cheeks. "Pika! Pi, pi pika pikachu!" he yelled at Ash. The young Poke-Master-in-training laughed at Pikachu's reaction. Pikachu peered around the tree and saw Buneary looking around for Pikachu. He thought for a while and did think that Buneary is a little cute. She did give off a personality he seemed to like. Ash felt bad for teasing Pikachu. He knew Pikachu wouldn't do that to him, so why was he? "Hey, buddy. I got an idea." Ash said to him. Pikachu looked to his trainer was curious on what he was gonna say. "If May is actually here and tell how I feel, then you can tell how you feel to Buneary. Deal?" Pikachu was a little surprised by what Ash said. But, that didn't mean he wasn't gonna say no. "Pika." he replied. "Cool." Ash said happily. He walked away from the tree and saw a blunette girl running to Buneary. "Buneary, don't run off like. What if he catches us out in the open?" the blunette girl said to the bunny as she picked her up. "Little too late for that, Dawn." Ash said to her. Dawn looked up and saw Ash in front of her. "Shoot! This sucks! I was gonna jump down and scare you from above." Dawn said to the raven-haired trainer, with a disappointed tone. "Piplup..." said the blue penguin. Ash and Pikachu laughed at the two's dismay. The raven-haired boy stopped laughing and walked to over to his Sinnoh companion. "Hey, don't feel bad. I would've done the same." he chuckled. Dawn looked up at Ash and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Ash." Dawn said back to him. "Pip Piplup!" the blue penguin said to the electric mouse. "Pi pikachu!" Pikachu said to his old time friend, Piplup. Ash and Dawn started to catch up on what happened since they last saw each other. While they were doing that, Buneary hopped on Dawn's open shoulder.

"(Sorry about earlier Pikachu, I was just happy to see you again)." Buneary said to the electric mouse. (Oh, that's OK. I'm over it. Um...I-I'm actually happy to see you again too, Buneary.) Pikachu said to her back. Buneary blushed at what Pikachu said. (Did he really just say that? Am I dreaming?) she thought. "That's awesome! May won the Grand Festival in Johto?!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah, she was in the final round, up against Drew with his Roserade and Flygon. May had Blaziken and Venusaur team up and they pulled off these moves called Fire Pledge and Grass Pledge out and it created a sea of fire with it. It looked so beautiful, you had to see it." Dawn cheered. Ash wished he did, seeing May perform again, cheering her on. He really hoped she was here. "How far did you go in the Festival?" he asked Dawn. "I made it to Top 4. It was pretty good. I wish I won, but I'm happy she did." she replied.

"Yeah." (Ash)

"You know, I think there's someone here that'll make your day." Dawn said to the raven-haired teen. "I really hope it's her. Everybody keeps pulling off hints that it's _her." _Ash said excitedly.

"Well, if you go down by where a stream of pure water flows down to make a tower of it, you'll find a beautiful being by it." (Dawn)

"Aw, you know know I'm not good at riddles." (Ash)

"You'll do fine. Go, go!" Dawn yelled as she pushed Ash toward the area where the riddle was located. Ash was a little mad that she gave him a riddle, but she wanted to be secretive. Ash and Pikachu started to walk deeper into the forest. While doing so, the teenage trainer was trying to solve the riddle. 'A stream of pure water that flows down to make a tower of it. It's a description of something... Wait! A waterfall! That's it! A tower of water is a waterfall!" Ash thought out in the answer. He knew where the waterfall was in Oak's nature revere. He ran forward and started to run crazy. Pikachu hanged on to Ash tight. He slid under a log, jumped over one, and ran past some wild Pokemon. After about five minutes, Ash found the waterfall. He found the waterfall dropped off the cliff into a little lake. "Whoa, that's awesome." Ash complemented the waterfall. Pikachu looked around the bottom of the lake and saw someone down there. "Pikapi!" the electric mouse whispered. "What is it?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed down below. Ash followed to where Pikachu pointed and held his breath. He saw a girl down below. She wore a green bandana with a Poke Ball logo on them, an orange blouse with a white shirt underneath, black and white gloves, black biker shorts, and a green phany pack. She was lying down on the grass, skipping rocks across the lake.

"Whoa, it's May." Ash whispered. He couldn't believe it. SHE is here. He wished she was here and it came true. "That's so cool. I can't believe it!" he cheered quietly. He started talking to himself. "OK, OK, how am I gonna do this? Um, 'Found ya!' No, no, that's bad. I haven't seen her in years. I can't open with that. Uh, how about, "Well, what are ya doing out here by yourself?' Ugh! Close, so close...uh" Ash was feeling so nervous. He never feel so nervous in a long time. Pikachu didn't know Ash was acting so nervous for. He knew she might be happy to see him again, no matter what position he was in. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and started walking down the cliff so he can see May himself while Ash didn't know to what to say, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went to say hi to May.

* * *

><p>May was down by the little lake and just kept skipping stones. She sighed and just kept looking at the lake. She was bored out of her mind. But, she kept thinking over what happened the past couple of weeks. She met up with Dawn at Johto and was happy she came to compete. She shared what happened with her. After a while, Dawn brought up Ash and told her how he was doing. May haven't heard from him since Sinnoh. She only told Dawn and Zoey this(they shared a room during the Wallace Cup), but he was in love with Ash. It started out as a little fling, but over time through her journey, she started to really fall in love with him. She loved how compassionate and sweet he was, the way he saw the good of things no matter how bad, the will to risk his own life just to save others. He was also very handsome to him. His messy, black hair was something she wanted to rake her fingers through, his toned skin, plus when they were camping between towns, he was carrying a lot of firewood, like five-ten bundles per trip, she found that to be pretty strong and enduring. He wasn't the best when something like romance, but he was perfect in her mind.<p>

After they talked, the Grand Festival began. May had the most surprise as she was pinned against Dawn already in the first round. The girls were astonished, but they had to go against each other in order to move on ahead. The two faced off and they were throwing everything they had at each other. But in the end, May won against Dawn. The blunette was still happy, even though she lost. The two thanked each other for the battle and May moved to the next match. Dawn went to the stands decided to cheer on for May. Her next opponent was Harley, a creepy man dressed like a Cacturn who has been rude to May since day one. He was a tough opponent, but May wiped the floor with him. She was on a roll on that day. She started to think she could win this. She was up against some random opponent this time, but nothing that she couldn't handle. Another opponent. 'They got nothing on me!' May thought after that match and giggled of what she thought. Then, she saw her final opponent, Drew Hayden. She felt sick to her stomach. You see, before Dawn can show up and see her, Drew came up to her and see how she was doing, having a normal conversation. And after a while, Drew, out of nowhere, asked if she wanted to go out together after this. She was astonished by what she heard from him. She was flattered that he asked her, but said she said that she wasn't looking to date anyone at the moment. But Drew saw through her little and said that she was after that dense clown. May said that it wasn't true, but Drew didn't believe her. Drew had the most scariest look on his face and maybe even saw little tears coming off his eyes. He yelled at her saying that she was dead to him and couldn't wait to crush her at the Grand Festival. May felt so crushed by what she did, but she didn't mean to hurt him in anyway. So she felt all intimidated with her match with him, but she had to get through it to win. She was out in the field and never felt so scared to face Drew before. She had to get through it. The battle began. Drew sent out Roserade and Flygon, while May sent out Blaziken and Venusaur. Drew was going all out with force and still being able to perform amazing styles. May was sweating crazy and was under a lot of stress. Blaziken and Venusaur was giving it their all, but they were in deep trouble. She then thought of a way to win the battle. She saw some coordinators from Unova do this and decided to do it now. She told Blaziken and Venusaur to do a Fire Pledge and Grass Pledge combination. The attacks together made a giant sea of fire and it engulfed both Roserade and Flygon inside it. The two collapsed to the ground and battle was over. May dropped to her knees and was in shock at what happened. She won. She won the Grand Festival. She was so happy, she even felt some tears coming off her eyes. Blaziken and Venusaur ran to May and was happy they won it with her. Drew, with complete fury ran off the stage, without congratulating her.

After the contest, May said farewell to Dawn and wished her luck in her future, she decided to head back home and tell her family. On the way there, May saw a flock of Altaria and Swablu flying by. It reminded her of a young Swablu she befriended back in Hoenn long ago. She missed Swablu. Then, out of nowhere, a wild Swablu landed softly on her head. May took this by surprise and tried to scare it off. But the Swablu was at a happy state for some reason. May took to notice, but this IS the same Swablu she made friends with long ago. She just burst with joy to see her again. She hugged her and squealed with joy. Swablu hugged May and seemed to stick around her for a while. Then, it seemed to come May's attention that Swablu wanted to travel with May now. May was happy to take Swablu with her. With two new Pokemon caught(she caught a Flaaffy during the time she ran into a ranch and help some farm folk with a lost Mareep they were looking for. The Mareep was taken by some PokeTheifs and tried to use it to make their vehicle run. May saved Mareep and Mareep evolved in Flaaffy and defeated the thieves to show it's thanks. After all the chaos, the farm folk thought it would be best for May to take of Flaaffy to raise it. May happily accepted and took Flaaffy with her.), May was finally home and happy to see her parents again. Norman and Caroline told May that she was in time to see Max finally get his journey started. They went to Professor Birch's Lab and saw that he was ready to give Max his starter. Max choose Treecko right away. May expected that from Max.

After a while, May started to get board and was waiting for something else exciting to happen. One day, a phone call came from the Kanto Region and it was Delia. She was calling for May. When she answered it, Delia said that Ash's birthday was coming up and wanted to know if she wanted to go to Kanto. May quickly said and couldn't wait to go to back.

Now that she's here, May couldn't wait to see him again. She just waited and waited for her "Knight in Shining Armor" to show. May just blushed at what she thought. She just giggled and just waited longer. "Chu!" cried a voice. May jumped and turned and saw Pikachu behind her. "Pikachu!" May cheered. Pikachu ran up to her and hugged her tight. May hugged him right him right back. She was so happy to see Pikachu too. "I missed you so much. Look at you; You got more handsome while I was gone." May said to the little mouse. "Pika," Pikachu said as he blushed.

"So, where's Ash? Shouldn't he be with you?"(May)

Pikachu pointed to the cliff and May saw Ash walking about. "OK, uh...'Hi, May. How ya been? Me? I've been doing great. Uh... ya know just ah.. just ah... Shoot! What else?" Ash was still thinking of what to say. Pikachu saw from below and face palmed himself. "Pikachu pika. (Unbelievable)" Pikachu said as he decided to walk up there. Ash started to look down and saw Pikachu down there already and saw May looking up at him. 'Shoot!' Ash yelled in his head. He just slightly waved at May from above. May shyly waved back at him. Ash sighed at his defeat. 'Oh well, might as well go down from here.' he thought. He started to hike down from the cliff. Pikachu almost reached him and climbed on to his shoulders. "Pika, pi pikachu pikapikaPikapi(You're just over-thinking it. Just talk to her Ash.)" Pikachu said to him. "Well, don't what ya said, but I'm pretty sure you said that I was over-thinking it. Thanks buddy. I shouldn't worry." Ash said to his pal. Pikachu put on a proud smile on his face.

Ash walked down the cliff and saw May again. He couldn't believe she was here, after many years, she's back in his life. Pikachu secretly patted Ash on his back with his tail and it made him go forward. Ash took the step and decided to talk to May. "Hi, May." he said. May perked up and responded back. "Hi, Ash. It's good to see you again." she replied as she walked up to him and hugged him. Ash blushed at the hug and gave a hug back.

"So uh, how ya been?"(Ash)

"I've been doing great. Uh, you?"(May)

"Oh, uh great. I, uh, came home at least a week ago and been doing a lot here at Oak's and at home too. You know, uh training and what not. Oh, Dawn told me that you won the Grand Festival at Johto. Congratulations."(Ash)

"Oh thanks. It was a difficult battle, but I was able to pull through. By the way, how did the Unova and Kalos Leagues go? I wasn't able to see them. I was super busy."(May)

"I got to the Semi-Finals in Unova and I got Second in Kalos. I'll repeat that. SECOND in Kalos."(Ash)

"Wow, that's the closest to winning any region. Congrats on that Ash."(May)

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you."(Ash)

May smiled by this. She loved it when he says something like that. Ash loved it when May smiled. It always put a smile on his. Pikachu nudged Ash's shoulder. He noticed it and remembered the promise he made to Pikachu. Ash was scared, but he used his gut and decided it was a better time than any. "May...there's something I wanted to tell you." Ash started. "Yes? What is it?" May asked him, curiously.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! went a powerful sound made far in the distance. Ash and May felt the ground shake and they shook as well. "What the heck was that?!" Ash yelled as a response. The two saw a stream of smoke in the sky. "It's coming from Professor Oak's Lab." May stated. "Something bad must be happening. We better check it out." Ash added. May nodded and the two quickly ran to where the smoke was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! Ha ha, sorry guys. I know, I suck about putting up a cliffhanger, but it seemed perfect. If you guys were writing stories, you probably do the same. Any way, I hope you loved the chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.<strong>

**Until next time, Safety and Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Chapter 4. So last time, Ash and May caught up to each other and chit chated with each other like old times, just when he was about to tell her how she feels, a loud boom was made back at the lab. The two quickly responded to the explosion and went to see what happened. So, let's get started.**

* * *

><p>Ash and May were running in high speed and pursuit of what the explosion was. Ash was hoping that his friends were OK. When they got back to the ranch, the two quickly hid behind a tree to avoid being caught than none other than the classic Team Rocket Trio themselves. Jessie, the woman with her hair shaped like a red hook; James, the blue haired man of the group; and finally Meowth, the feline with a gold charm on his head. Ash was furious when he saw them. He looked near them and saw Gary, Misty, Dawn, and Clemont all tied up in rope and covered in smoke. He was now panicked. His friends were all under hostage by Team Rocket. He still remembers the day he first encountered them. It was on the first night of his journey after seeing the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh on that same day. They attacked the Viridian City Pokemon Center and tried to steal every Pokemon in the building. Ash defended Pikachu as he was trying to recover from the Spearow attack. Later, Pikachu woke up and was super charged by all Pikachu in the building. With all that energy, Pikachu sent Team Rocket sky high and defeated them. After that, Team Rocket kept coming out of nowhere and started to attack them and tried to steal Pikachu from Ash. He remembered that they said that Pikachu was stronger than any Pikachu ever encountered. He knew from that day forward, he had to keep Pikachu away from them, so that he'd stay safe.<p>

Now, they're here again. And they got his friends tied up, probably in an attempt to take Pikachu from him again. He was furious at them. "Grrrrr, I hate them so much!" Ash whispered in an angry tone. "They're always doing this. Trying to do anything to take Pikachu from me!" May wasn't too happy to see them either. In fact, she hated them as much as Ash did. She loved Pikachu and would hate to see him go away too. "Well, not trying to be on their side, but you have to admire their determination." May said.

"That's not the point. They'll do anything to take Pikachu away from me. And not only me, they'll steal any trainer's Pokemon at any cost. It just makes me so mad!"(Ash)

"I know, I know Ash. But, we need to find a way to stop them and save everyone else."(May)

Ash took a deep breath and settled himself down. "You're right. We need to find a way to get them away from them." he said to her. "Right. And I think I got an idea. Here's what we're gonna do." May whispered as she told Ash her plan in his ear. Ash heard her plan and loved it. "Great. Let's get to work!" he cheered quietly. Ash and May split up and moved to different places from the field and took positions. May walked out from the forest and yelled at Team Rocket. "Hey!" May yelled. The Rockets turned and saw May behind them. "What's going on?!" she yelled.

"Prepare for trouble, is what's going on!" Jessie yelled. "And make it double, for it's gone wrong." James added.

"To protect the world from devastation,"(Jessie)

"To unite the people within our nation,"(James)

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"(Jessie)

"To withstand the reach to the stars above."(James)

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"(Jessie)

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"(James)

"Meowth! That's right!"(Meowth)

"Ugh! You guys still do that motto?! I know who you guys are, so why keep doing it?" May stated. "Because it's a classic!" Jessie yelled. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Meowth yelled. "And how dare you insult our motto! Alright, go Amoonguss!" James yelled as he threw a Pokeball. Out of the Pokeball came a large Pokeball like creature that that two Poke ball-like hands. "Moongus!" it yelled. "Go Jellicent!" Jessie yelled as she threw a Pokeball and out came a large pink jellyfish creature. Jellicent!" the jellyfish yelled. May stepped back out of surprise. "Ah, you guys got some new Pokemon while I was gone. Blaziken, Flaaffy, come on out guys!" she yelled and out came a large chicken creature with flaming wrists and a pink sheep.

Ash peeked around the corner and saw starting to battle Team Rocket and noticed Flaaffy, 'Huh, she got some new Pokemon while she was gone. Cool.' he thought in his head. He started to tip-toe closely to the tied up bunch. The gang noticed Ash and almost spoke to him, but Ash quickly stopped them. He and Pikachu started to unite the group. The battle between May and Team Rocket was really cut close, but. "Hey, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. The team turned and saw Ash along with the untied gang. Team Rocket flinched at the now furious teens. "So, you decided that THIS would be the best birthday gift I'd get today?" Ash said in a calm yet mad tone. "Well, here's what I want from you guys. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped high in the air. "PIIIIIKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he released a powerful jolt of electricity at Team Rocket. The volt caused an explosion and sent them flying. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew off and became a sparkle in the sky.

Ash took one more deep breath and relaxed. He doesn't have to deal with them for a while. Pikachu crawled up to his shoulders and smiled at him. The trainer smiled right back. The two turned around and got startled by his friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASH!" the gang cheered to Ash. Ash smiled at his friends cheer. "Thanks guys. It means a lot." Ash told them.

* * *

><p>The gang started to chat to each other and told stories about what happened over the past and they been up to while they were separated. They enjoyed each others company and everyone was happy to meet Clemont and made him feel real welcome to the gang. They loved that he was good with machines and they couldn't wait to see them. Soon, Dawn brought up the topic of everyone showing their Pokemon to each other. "I'll be right back. I gotta get something first." Ash said as he ran off into the forest. After a while, Ash came back, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a dinosaur-like creature with dark green patches on it's head with a large opened bud blooming. "Hey, is that Bulbasaur?" Misty asked. "Wow, so he evolved. That's so cool." May added. "But, why do you have him with you?" Gary asked. "Simple. Ivysaur?" Ash said to his Grass-type Pokemon. Ivysaur nodded. A powerful light started to shine from Ivysaur's flower. Then, the light was shot into the air and made a beautiful shine. It was like a firework that was able to shine, even in sunlight.<p>

Then, little quakes were made and entire flood of Pokemon were heading toward the gang. And who's Pokemon was it?; none other than Ash's. From Kanto to Kalos, his teams were all here. "Wow, Ash. I never knew you had so many Pokemon with you." Clemont spoke. "Yeah, they're all great." Ash added. Everyone got to know all of Ash's Unova and Kalos teams and learned about them. After that, everyone else called out their Pokemon and let them introduce themselves. They learned a lot about each other and everyone was getting along so well. They first learned about Greninja, Ash's first capture in Kalos. He was a frog-like Pokemon who had dark blue skin with white bubbles on it's elbows and knees, three fingers, and a very long pink tongue that was wrapped around his neck. Greninja is a very couscous one who was protective to his friends, making sure his friends are never hurt. Then, they learned about Talonflame. He was a large bird with a flame pattern all over his body with sharp talons and long tail feathers, who Ash caught when he was a Flechling. He was a pesky Pokemon, but was eager to show that when he was little to show that he's strong, even if he's small. Then, they learned about Hawlucha. A humanoid-like bird Pokemon with three fingered hands with wings that could only made him glide, with red, white, and green feathers. He had a special "flare" when he battled. Hawlucha was always to his professional battling best. Then was Goodra, Ash's first Pseudo Legendary, a Dragon-Type that had purple scales with green spots, two horn tentacles, and was very slimy. Goodra wanted to be a strong Dragon-Type Pokemon, but no trainer would take him when he was a Goomy, but Ash came along and saw that him and Goomy were a lot in common then anyone thought. So Ash caught Goomy and trained him to be the best he can be. Then was Skiddo. He was a small goat-like Pokemon with small grass bushes growing on his back. Skiddo wanted to be with a trainer who wanted to ride with him and feel the wind hitting their faces together. Ash saw this in Skiddo and caught him. Then he met Honedge. He had a thick, silver blade underneath his eye/hilt and a blue ribbon that worked as a hand. The two didn't really meet properly. He met Honedge when he was under Team Rocket again. Honedge came out of nowhere and sent them flying. Through the entire time he was there, he was on guard by Ash and never let him out of his sight. Ash thought he wanted to travel with him, but learned that Honedge saw him as king-like. He saw that as cool and caught Honedge and he was a great help for the team. Lastly, he caught Bergmite. He was a small block of ice with icicles sticking out of it's back with small stubby legs on the bottom of him. He was the last team member for Kalos. Bergmite was a scared Pokemon who was shy and couldn't stand out by the rest of the others. But, when he met Ash and when he was in danger, he stepped up and saved him from an avalanche by using Protect. Ash really saw that Bergmite could do so much more if he could just believe in himself. Bergmite understood this and joined Ash's team to do that.

Ash was happy to met every single Pokemon he met and captured. He told all his friends that he also went back to Mt. Silver to check on Larvitar to see how he's been doing since he last seen him. When he got there, he ran into a Pupitar who jumped out at him and was hugging him crazy. Ash then recognized it was the same Larvitar he befriended. He was happy to see him again and saw that Pupitar wanted to join him on his journey now that he is stronger. Ash was happy to take him and brought him back to Kanto. He said he couldn't wait to see what other surprises are coming his way when he meets new Pokemon and friends in the future.

Buneary was tip-toeing near Pikachu again and hugged him. Pikachu was surprised and did a little spark. Buneary shook it off and hugged him again. Pikachu nervously laughed. The gang laughed at Pikachu's "luck". "Look's like Buneary never changed the last time I saw her." May stated. A stomach then growled near the group and everyone looked to Ash. The raven-haired teen blushed at his dismay. "And it looks he never changed either." Misty added. Now, everyone was laughing at Ash. "Let's just eat already!" Ash yelled in embarrassment. Everyone stopped and started to move to the food and started to chow down. Ash chowed down really fast and so was May. The two always have been fast eaters. "Wow, I never seen any one who was in competition with how Ash eats." Clemont commented. "You probably shouldn't be surprised. May can eat an entire pot of ramen in less than fifteen minutes." Dawn stated. "She got that from Ashy Boy. He's quite a mess with food." Gary added and laughed. Ash heard what he said and looked down. Misty smacked Gary on the arm with his comment. "Ow!" Gary barked. "Ash, don't listen to him. You're fine. You too May. There's nothing wrong about it." Misty told them. Ash chuckled a little at Gary for getting hit by Misty.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoying the day out here." said a voice from behind them all. The teens turned and saw Delia and Professor Oak walking to them all. "Yeah we are. It's been pretty fun." Ash told his mother. "Well, how about we start opening presents now, shall we?" Professor Oak added. "Yeah, let's do that." Misty commented. Gary and Clemont helped May and Dawn bring out the presents they had for Ash in Oak's House. There were a lot for him. Ash couldn't wait to open them and see what they got for him. "Open mine first Ash. It's the one that's in the bubble wrapping." Misty asked. Ash found Misty's present and opened it. Inside it was a case. He opened it and inside it was a necklace with a water drop pendent attached to it. "What is it?" Ash asked. "It's a Mystic Water. I found that in town and I thought you might like for your birthday." Misty explained. "That's an amazing gift. Plus, that pendent can increase the power of Water-Type moves of any Pokemon if you wear it." Clemont explained more. "Oh, thanks Misty. This is a great gift." Ash said as he got up and hugged Misty. He unclasped the necklace and put it around his neck and clasped it. Ash smiled at his new necklace. "Ash, honey, I got this in the mail while you were at Mt. Silver. It's from the University of Poke Health and Technology." Delia said as she walked up to him with a PidgeyMail Box. "I bet it's from Brock. I know it." Ash said as he grabbed the box from Delia. Clemont had a curious look on his face. "Who's Brock?" he asked. "Oh, Brock is a great friend of Ash and me." Misty answered. "He's been a great help to the both of us and he's taking classes at that University to be a Pokemon Doctor." Ash open the box and inside the box was jars of Pokemon Food and Recipe Books. Also inside was a letter. Ash opened the letter and started to read it out loud so that everyone knew what the letter:<p>

_Dear Ash, Happy Birthday old friend! How are ya doing? I'm doing fine over here pal. Classes are really getting pretty hard over here, cause you know exams and all. Anyway, the people here are great and not to mention the Nurse Joys that teach the classes. They're so pretty and kind. Don't worry though, I've been taking my class work seriously, so don't be mad at me for doing so. Your mom called me and told me your birthday was coming up, so I decided to make a whole batch of Pokemon Food for all your Pokemon and even your new Pokemon you got in Unova and Kalos(Your mom told me about them.). I hope they like them. Plus, I also added a cook book and some helpful hints to see how my recipes and Poke Food are made for you, just in case you don't get hungry alone out there. I hope you and Pokemon love them and I hope to see you again soon. _

_With all my respect and love,_

_Brock_

"Wow, thanks Brock. I hope I get to see you again too." Ash said as he put the letter away for later. Pikachu got on Ash's shoulders again and took a whiff inside. He sighed out of pleasure in smelling Brock's cooked Poke Food again. "What's with the Nurse Joy business in the letter?" Clemont even more curious about Brock. May giggled sheepishly and said,"Oh, Brock has a little thing for Nurse Joys. Like a somewhat crush." Clemont was puzzled by this, but shrugged it off. "OK, Gary. Can I get your present next?" Ash asked Gary. The brunette boy shook himself a little. "Uh, h-how about you open May's next? I'll save my present for last." he told him. "Don't tell me you didn't get me one." Ash said, feeling a little upset.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't forget. I just think that I should save my gift for last."(Gary)

"I hope you didn't forget." Ash said out of little suspicion. Gary sighed out of relief, but it was quiet enough so Ash didn't hear. Ash now turned to May see what she got him. "So what did you get me May?" Ash asked with such hope. "Oh, yeah. You're gonna love it." May said. She went over to her gift. The gift was in an orange and yellow ribbons. "Here. Just for you." May said to Ash. He grabbed the present and saw inside a wooden Pikachu that was almost as tall as the wooden Teddiursa he had in his room. "Aw, that's cute. Check it out buddy. A wooden you." Ash said as he showed it to his partner. "Pika(Cool)." Pikachu commented. "Thanks May. I love it." Ash said to her. "Oh, you're welcome." May said as she gave him a hug. Ash blushed out of surprise and hugged back. He loved how she felt against him. She felt so warm and soft. May loved how her crush felt. His chest was lightly toned, and his arms around him was strong. Misty and Dawn giggled at May and Ash's little hug. May stopped hugging Ash and blushed while doing so. "Sorry." she said to him. "No, no. It's OK, it's OK." Ash said back to her, still blushing. He quickly changed the subject and asked her if Max got him a gift. May quickly remembered and got Max's. Ash opened it and it was a picture. It showed Max and he looks older. He wore a newer pair of glasses, a green jacket, tan shorts, and a dark brown book bag. He had a Grovyle, a Mightyena, a Gallade, and a Sandslash with him in the picture. "Hey, is that Max?" Ash asked. "Yeah; He took a picture of him and his team to show you how much he changed over his journey." May answered.

"Wow. That's cool. He even chose Treecko as his starter."(Ash)

"Yeah. He got that idea from you. Ya know, he really looks up to you."(May)

"He does?"(Ash)

"Yeah. He keeps going on how you were such a role model to him and really wanted to travel with you again like old times."(May)

"I hope I see him again too. I'm still looking forward to our promised battle at the end of our Hoenn journey."(Ash)

"Yeah. He's training hard for that battle."(May)

"And I can't wait!"(Ash)

The two laughed for a while before they went silent. To quickly keep things rolling, Ash moved to Dawn's gift. "Here Ash. From me." she said to him. The gift box was pink and had red ribbons. Ash opened it and inside was an object that seemed similar to the Poketch that Dawn wears, except that it was black and yellow and had different screens. "It's a Xtransceiver. You heard about them in Unova right? They can communicate with others through a wireless video feed." Dawn explained. "That's cool, Dawn. But... uhhh..." Ash started before stopping.

"What's wrong?"(Dawn)

"Uh... don't get me wrong. It's a great gift, except...uh... why did you get me six of them?"(Ash)

"What?" Dawn asked as she curiously looked inside and saw that there was five other ones inside. One was blue and pink, one was light blue and orange, another was green and blue, the next one was red and yellow, and the last one was yellow and gray. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. You see... I couldn't get one separately, so I had to get a six pack and I forgot to only leave one inside while wrapping it." Dawn started to laughing sheepishly. Ash was silent for a while before he got an idea. "I know." he said as he took out the black and yellow one and attaching it to his wrist. "I have this one, while everyone else can have their own." Everyone was happy for that idea and they took one for their own. Misty chose the light blue and orange, Gary got the green and blue, May choose red and yellow, Dawn got the blue and pink, and Clemont the yellow and gray one. "These are truly incredible. The work it took to design these are genius. Able to make small devices to communicate with people in far away places. This is true science at work." Clemont commented as the sun shined his glasses. Ash chuckled at his friends rambling. "This is a great gift. Thanks Dawn." Ash said as he gave Dawn a hug. "You're welcome Ash." Dawn said as she hugged him back.

"Ash my boy, are you gonna open your gifts from both Iris and Cilan?" Professor Oak asked the raven-haired teen. "Oh ya, that's right. I can't wait to see what they got me." Ash said as he ran to the gifts they got him(both sent by PidgeyMail)."Who's Iris and Cilan?" May asked. "They're new friends Ash made in Unova. Iris is an amazing girl who wants to be a Dragon Master, someone who wants to close to all Dragon-Type Pokemon." Dawn explained. "And Cilan is a B rank Pokemon Connoisseur, a person who evaluates the bonds between Pokemon and their trainer's." Ash added as he carried both Iris and Cilan's gifts near the group. Ash opened up Iris's gift first and saw both a letter and a fang-like object inside. Ash grabbed and opened the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Ash, how are you? Me? I'm great. Clair taught me so much about Dragons and how they react to all around them. I made a new friend too. I caught a Gible there that was causing chaos in the park. And I stopped it all by myself. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, one day, one of Gible's fangs came out and he was crying on how painful it was. I quickly took him to Nurse Joy there and she healed Gible's pain instantly. Apparently, that fang he lost was one of his baby teeth and that's why it hurt him. So nothing too serious. When your mom called that you were having your birthday in a week, I tried to find you a good present for your day. Then, I remembered the baby fang Gible lost and turned it into a little key chain. Clever, huh? I hope you like it as much as I thought it was a good idea. Well, I'm back in Unova, learning more I can about Dragons and I hope you catch a Dragon-Type so that you can learn more about dragons too. Oh, and one more thing before this letter ends. I'm sorry for all those times I called you a "little kid". I kinda realized that you weren't trying to be, it's just who you are and I shouldn't have made of by being who you are. I want you to remember that next time. Well, I hope I can see you again. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Iris_

"Thanks Iris. I hope I can too." Ash said as he pulled out the Dragon Fang. It was dry to the bone(pun entirely intended). "Ugh, I hoped she washed it." Misty said with disgust. "I'm pretty sure she did." Ash said as he looked at fang more. "You know, I heard that, like the Mystic Water, it powers up Dragon-Type moves that any Pokemon uses." Clemont stated. Ash heard what Clemont said and attached the Dragon Fang to his backpack. "Cool, both Water and Dragon Types get a power boost." Ash said cheerfully. He now opened Cilan's gift and inside was a folded up fishing pole and a letter. He open the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Ash, how are you, my friend? I am great. My time in Hoenn was great. The fishing contest was a success. I won the competition got an amazing fish rod that was 100% sure to catch any fish instantly. But, even though I won it, I haven't been using it because I was happy with the fishing rod I have now. After staying in Hoenn for a while, I met a couple of nice people and faced a lot of energetic trainers and their bond with their Pokemon was exquisite. This one boy I met there was full energy, ready for any battle that came in his way. His Grovyle was quite strong and showed off a lot of spunk Anyway, I got a phone call from your mother about your birthday coming up soon and knew the perfect gift for you: the Fishing Pole from the contest. Don't worry. Like I said, I use my usual fishing pole more than I use that one. Plus, I added a few gimmicks here and there to spice it up to your taste. Well, I give you the best wishes possible. I hope I get to see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Cilan_

"I hope I get to see you again too, Cilan." Ash said as he put the letter back in the envelope. He pulled the fishing rod out and he loved it. The rod was like his Xtransceiver, black and yellow. The line dispenser had a Pokeball design to it and the lure was a mini Pikachu. "Aw, that's so cute." May squealed. "That's a great gift." Misty added. "Say, didn't your friend said he ran into the a trainer with a Grovyle?" Gary asked. "Hey, maybe he ran into Max." Ash added. "That could be true." May said.

"Now, on to my gift." Clemont stated. He pulled out two gift boxes out of his backpack. "These two are from Serena and Bonnie." Clemont said as he put their gifts on the table. "Now, for my gift." He took a few steps back and made a pose. "Ash, do you remember when we were in a bamboo forest in Kalos?" he asked his Kanto friend. "Yeah, uh, we ran into two Pancham who were giving us trouble and we had to help a Pangoro get a new bamboo stick." Ash answered.

"Anything else?"(Clemont)

"Uh... oh. You also made this device that translated what the Pancham said."(Ash)

"Not just for the Pancham, but for every Pokemon."(Clemont)

"Wow, you actually made a device that did that?" May asked. "Yeah, until he kept messing with it, thinking there was something wrong with it and it exploded." Ash answered. "So, what's that have to do with this?" Clemont chuckled with mouth closed and smirked. "The future is now thanks to science! I present to you...the new Pokemon Translation Device Mach II!" Clemont cheered as he pulled a computer chip from his pocket and showed it to the gang. The chip was green and was small as a mini SD card. "That's it? That's the translator!? It's so small!" Gary criticized the chip. Misty smacked Gary's arm again. "I knew someone would respond like that, but it's different than the last one. I modified it and upgraded it to trainer's instead." Clemont spoke as he walked up to Ash. "What it will do now is that only the trainer will understand what their Pokemon are understanding. I tried to test it out to see if it works, but I didn't have the right device to use it. However, I think the Xtransceiver can function the chip. And I made this especially for Ash. May I see yours?" Ash took off the Xtransceiver and handed it to Clemont. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work." Clemont said and he inserted the chip into the device. "We ALL hope it does." Gary stated. Misty decide to skip on hitting him because she hoped so too. The chip was in and the Xtransceiver started to react to the chip by lighting up with a green and yellow lights. This lasted for a few seconds before stopping. "OK, I think that did it." Clemont stated as he gave it back to Ash. The raven-haired teen tied the device to his again and it glowed again. "OK. I think you should give it a try." Clemont said to him. "OK. Uh... why don't ya say something buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu. The electric mouse was shook and didn't know how to respond. "Well, anything?" Dawn asked. "(I'm thinking! Don't rush me!)" Pikachu yelled at Dawn. "WHOA!" Ash screamed out of shock. Everyone startled. "Ash what's wrong?" May asked Ash. "I heard what Pikachu said... in English!" Ash screamed. "(Whoa! You heard what I said?!)" Pikachu yelled.

"Yeah, I did!"(Ash)

"(Whoa! That's so cool!)"(Pikachu)

"I know! This is really cool! We can finally understand each other. Thanks Clemont. This gift is awesome!" Ash cheered as he hugged Clemont. Pikachu also hugged him. "You're welcome guys. I knew you guys would like it." Clemont said to them. "Hey, Clemont. How long did it take you to make it?" May asked the young inventor. "Oh, it took about ten hours to create. But, the thing is that the minerals needed to make it were hard to find. So I couldn't make more than one." Clemont answered. "That's OK." Ash said to him. "I wonder what Bonnie and Serena got me." Gary was puzzled by that name. "Serena...Serena...something about that name is so familiar." he whispered. Ash looked at Gary and saw that he was curious. "Oh, you're probably curious who they are?" Ash asked Gary. "Huh? Oh yeah. I am a little." the male brunette answered.

"Well, Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She's a funny girl who really wants to become a Pokemon Trainer when she gets a little more older. She's a little like Max when she traveled with us. But, hah, hah, a funny thing she would do on our journey. Is that she would go up to any girl and asked them to take care of Clemont. It was funny. It kinda reminded me of Brock, he would go up to any girl proclaim his quote on quote "love" to them. It was funny. I didn't understand it at first, but I caught on it was hilarious. And Serena, I bet you remember her. Remember when we when to Professor Oak's Summer Camp when we were little?"(Ash)

"Yeah. I remember. I was pulling a lot of bragging rights that I was gonna catch a Legendary Pokemon when I got older."(Gary)

"And, uh, how's that working out for ya?" Ash asked him. Gary was pale from the comment. "Shut up!" he yelled at Ash. Everyone laughed at Gary. "So, what about that camp?" May asked. "Oh, right. Anyway, Serena was at that same camp. She was this blonde girl with the straw hat and pink dress." Ash said. "Oh yeah. I remember now. I called her Serena Shy. Ha, she was so shy to everybody. So ran into her back in Kalos?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. I ran into her after I lost against the first gym there."(Ash)

Gary closed in on him and did a shoulder nudge. "And, uh, how pretty was she? Huh?" he asked him in whisper. Ash looked at him with a weird expression. "Why are you asking me that?" he asked with curiosity.

"I mean, did you LIKE how much she changed? Visually?"(Ash)

Ash took a while to figure it out, but now realized what he was talking about. "Whoa, whoa. OK. I see what you mean. I-it wasn't like that. Me and Serena stayed friends. That's all." He answered. "STAYED friends, huh? What happened?" Gary asked him.

"Jeez, it's like 50 Questions with you today isn't it? Uh, OK. Uh, you see...during the time I was traveling with her in Kalos, she was acting really...strange...near me. She was always trying to do these things to get my attention all the time and I think one time she actually flirted with me. But I didn't really know she really liked me until she told me in Laverre City. She was basically telling me that her life changed so much by me just showing up in her life again. It was kinda true. She was able to find her dream to becoming a Pokemon Performer, a trainer that them and their Pokemon to perform spectacular stunts and performances together. It's really cool. Um...anyway. I didn't feel the same for her and you can guess how that turned out."(Ash)

"You never been in a situation like that before. It must have been tough." Misty added. "Yeah." Ash said. "As, you would expect, she was heartbroken. I didn't want to, but I had to say something."

Everyone felt so bad for Serena. "I feel so bad for her." Dawn said with sadness. "Oh, don't worry. She got over it and was happy we had an amazing friendship. So, it wasn't so bad. She got over it and we still had an amazing adventure in Kalos." Ash told them. "Uh, let's just let their gifts and see what they got me." He went over to Bonnie and Serena's gifts and opened them. Bonnie's gift was a little Dedenne doll and Serena's was a box of imported Kalos chocolates, fresh and delicious. "Wow, that looks good." Ash said as he drooled over them. "HEY, don't drool over them. These are fancy chocolates, not over the counter goods." May stated. Ash felt that she was right and decided to keep these safe for later. "Wow, Kalos chocolates are delectable. It's hard to get those in Kalos." Clemont said.

Ash was happy for all the gifts he got from all his friends. He wished Tracy was here to celebrate with him too. He was stuck with an assignment to sketch out all the Pokemon that are in the Safari Zone, but still he was happy about the friends he had with him now. He doesn't know how to make this day any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like it. Get ready for the next chapter because this is where things begin to kick off. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Safety and Peace!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow Assassins. Its me your mentor, Digital Assassin, and welcome back to Pokemon: Plus and Minus. Sorry about this chapter being late. My PC is a piece of crap. It runs so super slow. Anyway, I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. In the last chapter, Ash stopped Team Rocket(yet again) and resumed the party and got amazing gifts from all his friends. Except Gary. What is his gift? Well, let's read and find out.**

* * *

><p>The sound of a phone gone off inside Oak's home. The Professor checked his watch and it read Twelve o' clock. "Gary, it's noon." he said to his grandson as he walked inside the building to answer the phone. Gary checked his Xtransceiver and noticed it was time. "Hey, uh, Ash. I think it's time I showed my present to you. Follow me." Gary said to Ash as he lead him inside. "Oh, so is the gift inside?" Ash asked him. Everyone decided to follow the two. "So what is it?" Ash asked Gary again. "Just wait. We're almost there." Gary said again. Soon, everyone was inside the research room and Ash was looking for his present from Gary, but it looked like nothing was there. "Gary, this better not be a trick." Ash said.<p>

"It isn't Ash." said a voice that sounded like it came from a video phone. Ash looked at the video phone inside the room. The video phone showed a woman. She had long blonde hair that was put into a ponytail. She wore a lab coat with a blue shirt and a long brown skirt underneath it. She wore glasses in a square shape. Her attitude was sweet and friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you, young man." she said to Ash. The raven-haired was in confusion. "Uh...Gary, who's that?" he asked. Professor Oak answered Ash's question before Gary did. "Ash, this is Professor Rose, a professional Pokemon Professor in the Bozel Region." Oak told him. "The Bozel Region?" Ash asked to him. "Yes, Ash. The Bozel Region is a distant region far from Kanto. Your friend Gary ran into one of our trainers there and was curious about the region." Professor Rose interjected. Ash looked at Gary. He reacted with a little smile. Ash then refocused to Professor Rose as he sat down at the video phone. "Anyway, he told me a lot about you and your amazing connection with Pokemon." she told the young trainer. "Well...I try." Ash said as chuckled a little. Everyone then giggled a little out of Ash's silliness. "But, yeah thanks." he reassured himself. "So, ah, what's the Bozel Region like?"

"The region is a very tropical with all around places. The cities are always full of surprises and you never know what will happen next. We've got places from frosted mountains, deserted tundras, tropical forests, beautiful cliff sides, and so much more here. Plus, the region has Pokemon here you'll never find in any other region. And here's the kicker for ya: this region has it's own league and gyms just waiting for trainers to come on in."(Prof. Rose)

Ash was now stoked when he heard this. A new region for him to explore, new Pokemon, and new Pokemon League for him to compete in? This was awesome to him. "No way! That's so cool. Man! Gary, is this the gift you wanted to give me?" Ash said as he turned to the male brunette. "Yeah, I knew you like it." he said to him. Ash jumped from his seat and was jumping around like a kid on a sugar rush. May giggled when she saw Ash like this. She was happy to see Ash like this. Seeing him happy made her happy. He was always excited to go to a new region to start a new adventure and met new friends there. Then, something clicked in her head. This region could just be her chance to tell Ash how she feels and they can finally dating. She was filled with joy, but contained her joy for later. She walked up to Ash to try to calm him down. "Pretty exciting, huh?" she asked her crush, with an unnoticed blush. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome! A new region, a new challenge, and a new beginning." he cheered. He started to calm down and took a breather. He returned to his seat and returned his attention to Professor Rose. "So, do you think that I can come to the region and compete there?" he asked her. The female professor giggle at the boy's enthusiasm. "Be my guest. You can probably take a boat to the region. I believe there's a port at Vermilion City if I can remember." Prof. Rose suggested. "Yeah, there is." Ash answered.

"Well, if you have permission, I'll be waiting to see you in Roseville. It's the first town after Sprout Town, it's where new trainers from other regions go to."(Prof. Rose)

"Sweet! I'll see you soon, Professor Rose. Bye!"(Ash)

"Goodbye, Ash" said Professor Rose said as the video screen went blank black. Ash turned and hoped for the best. "Mom, I know you only seen me for less for than a week since I got home, but I really want to go to the Bozel Region. There's so much out there in the world and I want to see everything there. This region is just what I need to help achieve my dream of being a Pokemon Master. So, can I? Please?" he asked with all hope. Delia looked at Ash and was silent for a second. Ash realized that he was here for only a week and it seemed to him that she was a little hurt by it. Delia then perked up and smiled at her son. "I knew you were gonna go another journey soon Ash. So, yes. You can go to Bozel." Delia told her pride and joy. Ash then cheered and fist pumped into the air. "Yes!" he cheered with excitement. "(Alright!)" the electric mouse cheered along with him. "I'll get started with a new pair of clothes for you while you're here with your Pokemon and friends." his mother told him. The teen laughed as he ran outside to tell all his Pokemon the big news outside. Gary, Misty, Dawn, and Clemont followed him to see what he was up to. Before Delia could leave the room to work on Ash's new clothes, she felt her arm being grabbed, which made her stop. She turned and saw it was May that grabbed her. "What is it, May?" Delia asked her. "Uh, I was wondering if, uh, you made a new set of clothes for me?" May asked Ash's mother.

"Why do you want new clothes? Are you happy with the ones you have on?"(Delia)

"Well, yeah. But, uh, the reason I want some clothes is because...uh...?" May said as a slight blush came across her face as she looked outside. Delia looked in May's direction and saw her son about to talk to everyone out there. Delia then looked at May and saw that she was blushing even more when she saw him. Then, it clicked in her head and totally understood why she wanted a new outfit. "Ooh, I see. You want my young man to see more of you, huh?" Delia teased the young female. May looked at Delia with an even more blushed face because of the emphasis on "more". "Wait, what! T-t-that's not what I meant!" she stuttered, very embarrassed. Delia then giggled at May's reaction. "Aw, I'm just teasing you. Don't worry. I might have to buy some more cloth and fabric, but I'll make you the most beautiful set of clothes." she told her. May sighed with relief. "Thanks." she told her with her hand at her chest. How could she say something like that? So embarrassing. Delia smiled and then lightly held May's hands and looked in her eyes. "I want you to know that I totally support the idea of you wanting to be with my son. From the moment I met you and learned about you, I knew that you would be there to make my son really happy, no matter where he goes. I give you best of luck when you head out with him to the Bozel Region." Delia told the young brunette. "Wait, what makes you think that I'll be heading out with him?" May asked the mother, feeling a little confused.

"Because right now, I have a feeling that my son is gonna ask everyone to come along with him and wants them to experience every moment with him there. Plus, you didn't hear it from me, but I think my son feels the same way about you."(Delia)

May did a silent gasp. _'Ash likes me?' _she thought in her head. _'How does she know? Is there proof?' _"Do you have proof that he does?" May asking, out of her own curiosity. Delia took a second to think of the times she saw the hints. "Well, I usually see him looking at the wooden Teddiursa you gave him and also telling my the story of the Terracotta Contest at the end of your journey and how he carries that half ribbon now matter where he goes. Plus, this is cute. Every time I saw the month May, he thinks it's you and say's 'Who?' and then 'I mean, what?'." the mother explained. May giggled at Ash's little goof up. Then she grew a rosy red blush when she quickly remembered the times he thought of her. She found it so touching to her heart. _'So, he does like me? OK, that's a confidence boost." _May looked at Delia and they both had hope in their eyes. She hugged Delia and the mother hugged back. May giggled and said, "Looks like I have a mother's blessing." Delia laughed at this too. She knew May would be the best girlfriend for Ash. The two stopped hugging and went outside.

Everyone was looking excited and was cheering. May was curious on what was happening. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked the gang. Misty pushed Ash toward May. "Hey!" he yelled at her. "Ask her silly. That's why I pushed you." the red head told him. "Oh." he said as he turned back to May. He was pretty nervous because he looked into May's eyes and he almost got lost in them. "So, uh, what we were doing is, uh, I was saying something and they agreed to it. So, you're the last one to ask so, uh..." he was now getting really nervous. May knew almost exactly what he was thinking. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked innocently. "May...do you want to come with me to the Bozel Region?" he asked her, wishing all hope for a...

"YES! YES! A hundred times!" May squealed as she jumped on him and taking them to the ground with Ash screaming out of surprise. Pikachu, Misty, and everyone laughed at the reaction that happened. Even Ash's own Pokemon laughed at what happened. "(Hey! Get a room you two!)" Infernape yelled at his trainer. Then, every Pokemon, even Pikachu, laughed even louder at the fire monkey's comment. The raven-haired teen blushed to as red as a Tamato Berry and hid his face under the brim of his hat. _'Why would Infernape say that? This isn't what it __looks like!' _he yelled in his head. May sat up and saw his face all red. "Ash, what did Infernape say?" May asked her crush. Ash replied with an embarrassed tone, "You don't wanna know."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Ash's house and the teen boy's friends, mainly Clemont's, Dawn's, May's and Misty's Sisters. They excited to hear the news and couldn't wait to hear all the adventures for them when they got back. Misty's sisters wished Misty good luck and that she deserved a break. May's parents were happy to hear May going on a new journey. Max was able to see his sister again and boasted about being more than half way done with collecting badges. May didn't really care about him boasting, she was just happy Max was enjoying his adventure. He was able to talk to Ash and told him a lot about his journey. They still promised each other that they battle soon. Dawn called her mother and told her about the adventure and she wished her the best of luck. Clemont was last to call his family on the video phone and his father was bursting with tears and joy about his son going on another journey. Bonnie on the other hand, wasn't so happy and wanted to go with him, but her father told her that maybe he should go on a journey alone this time. Bonnie sighed and let him go, told him to not to get a girlfriend until he came. Clemont blushed hard and said he'll try.<p>

After that, Delia prepared a delicious dinner for everyone and started making plans to set out. Gary was on his laptop and tried to find the best way to get to the Bozel Region. "Hmm, looks like the only way to get there is by boat. And there's one heading there in a couple of days in Vermillion." the young professor stated. "That's great. We can all carpool on the way there. Considering how far the city is." the older professor added. "Then we'll have to get a bunch of snacks and supplies. You kids are gonna need them." the sweet mother told them all. "That's great. I can't to head out soon." Dawn cheered with joy. Ash, however, was as happy as the others at the moment. He was picking at his food, just rolling it around. May, who was sitting next to him, noticed that he wasn't happy. "Ash?" the brunette said. Ash perked up and looked at May. "Is something wrong? You're not eating. You're just picking at it." May asked with concern. "Oh, sorry. It's just... it's just...well.. I feel bad about abandoning my Pokemon after only being here for a week. They know I do is because of the tradition of only taking Pikachu with me. They're OK with it and understand, but I still feel bad about leaving them. I wish I could find a way to keep them happy while I'm gone." he said as he went back to playing with his food. May felt bad for Ash. He was suppose to be happy before heading to a new region. She knew if she wanted to his girlfriend, she had to find a way to keep him happy. Before she could though, Gary was the first to react. "Hey, I know what we could do Ash." the male brunette said to his long time rival. "Yeah, what is it?" the trainer asked, curiously.

"I have an idea. How about I leave my Pokemon here with them, while I only take Blastiose with me, following you and Pikachu's tradition. That way your Pokemon won't feel bad about you leaving."(Gary)

Ash thought about this for a while and saw it was a good idea. His Pokemon could train with Gary's and probably get along with them all. "Yeah, that's a good idea. They'll like the idea." Ash said to his old rival. "I knew you'd like it." Gary said to him. May then stepped out of her seat. "If you're doing that, I'm doing that too. I'll take only Blaziken with me." she said to Gary in a supportive tone. Ash looked at May noticed that she really wanted to do this too. He blushed at the thought that his friends was following his tradition. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll take just take Piplup with me. Won't that be fun Piplup?" the blunette asked her starter. "Pip piplup!" the penguin starter agreed. "That's an amazing idea. I'll contact my father and send over Heliolisk with me and see if he wants to come along with me." Clemont coming around to the idea. "You know, I'll take Azurill with me. She really wants a turn at the adventure." Misty all giggly with excitement. Ash, with renewed excitement, was smiling wide and tried his best to keep himself under control. "Thanks guys. This means a lot to me." Ash said with his caring tone he rarely uses. His friends smiled as he smiled. "Well, after dinner tonight, I'll let the Pokemon know and tell them the news." Professor Oak to the teens. "And while you do that, I'll get started on making those new matching outfits." Delia said as she giggled at teasing May again. "Wait, two? Who ya makin' another outfit for?" Ash asked, feeling confused. "Hah, hah, oh, no one. She's just messing around Ash." May said sheepishly, in a nervous laugh. She quickly glared at Delia telling her to keep it a secret until morning.

* * *

><p>After that, the gang decided who will go in the cars there. One was Delia's while the other was Professor Oak's. Delia already selected Ash to ride with her and Professor Oak did the same for Gary. May wanted to ride with Ash in Delia's car. She took a risk and decide to ask him. "Ash, can I ride with you in your mom's car?" she asked so sweetly. Ash blushed at her question. Riding to the dock of Vermillion, with May sitting next to him the entire time. He really wanted her to ride with him, but he decided to make it a little more fun for himself. He wanted to see how much she really wanted to ride with him. "Hmm, I don't know. It just seems like that it's gonna be very tight in the car." he said as he leaned back in his seat with both of his hands behind the back of his head, feeling like a funny man while doing so. May then put a anime pout face at his response. She then knew that he was messing with her. <em>'So, that's how he's gonna play it huh? Fine. I can play too.' <em>she thought in her head. She knew how to mess with a guy to get what they want by watching her mom over the years when she did it to dad. She closed her eyes and gave a little look that Ash can't say no raven-haired teen looked at May again and he got a little scared. Her eyes were watered and looked like they grew from it. Ash knew what she was doing; she was doing her puppy-eye look to him. Ash both loved and hated this look. The reason why he loved it is because she looked so cute and he just melt when he saw it. The downside though is what scares him; she used it to get whatever she wants from him. He could only stand it for a short while. "PPPPlllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee! Take me with you!" May plead as she placed both her hands on his lap. Ash blushed at where she had her hands at. She was really pushing it this time. _'__Ah, geez. This is really making me break.' _he thought as he looked at her eyes even more, her soft, sweet, sapphire eyes. Gary and Clemont looked at Ash's situation and did silent laughs at him. However, they were curious to why Ash was acting like that. Misty and Dawn giggled at the two's dilemma. Soon before then, "OK, OK! You can ride with me! Just...stop with the eyes!" Ash yelled as he looked away. "Thank you!" May cheered cutely as she returned to her regular sitting spot. The boy teen looked down with failure in his face. "Every time...why?" he mumbled. After five minutes, the cars got their groups. In Delia's was: Herself, Ash, May, Misty, and Pikachu. In Professor Oak's was: Himself, Gary, Clemont, and Dawn.

* * *

><p>It was now nine o' clock and everyone decided to go to sleep early. Professor Oak went back to his house to tell everyone's Pokemon about their plan. Delia was now in her room asleep. But, the young teens weren't asleep because their excitement for Bozel was keeping them up. The boys were in Ash's room while the girls were in the guest room. In the boy's room, Ash and Pikachu was in their bed while Gary and Paul were on sleeping bags. "I can't wait to go to Bozel in the next couple of days. How about you, buddy?" Ash asked his best friend. "(I'm so excited that I might spark up the entire room this very second.)" Pikachu cheered as his cheeks were sparking with electricity. Gary and Clemont flinched at the sparking cheeks. "Whoa! Pikachu, take it easy. I know you're excited, but don't go thunder-bolting us!" Gary startled. "Yeah, if you that, we'll be up all night." Clemont said, panicky. Pikachu noticed his trainer's friends reactions and settled the sparks. "(Sorry.)" Pikachu said to them. "Don't worry, buddy. I know how you feel. I wanna go there now it's so cool." Ash said to him. He smiled at his starter and the mouse looked back at him. Ash then looked at Clemont and had a question on his mind. "Clemont, what kind of materials did you have to make that chip? I'm kinda curious." Clemont looked at Ash and he happily replied, "You see Ash, the materials I made for it are just as rare as the Mega Stones back in Kalos. They're called Communizites. A rare stone that somehow manipulates the pokemon's vocal cords and turns it into our own language. I could only do little with it. So, giving it to only the pokemon's trainer can hear it was the best choice." Clemont said as if it was a lesson. Ash was excited to hear every detail about it. He always loved Clemont's inventions, because one day, he'll create the most amazing machine one day and achieve to be the best inventor there is out there. Gary liked his little lesson too, but his mind was back into a different topic that happened earlier. "Hey, Ash?" the young professor asked his rival. "Hmm? Yeah?" he asked back. "I've seen you get nervous before, like at the Pokemon Leagues and all, but what's with the reaction you had with May earlier? You never acted like that." Gary asked.<p>

Ash turned pale a little. He was scared to tell them and was worried how they would react. _'Should I tell them? Maybe. They're gonna find out eventually__.' _he sighed as he got out of his bed and stood. "Well, I guess you guys are gonna find out eventually." he started. Gary and Clemont listening to him, while Pikachu watching him with a happy smile, knowing what he was about to say. The trainer took a deep breath and he told the truth. "OK. Remember when I said that I wanted to stay friends with Serena is because I wanted to keep our friendship?" Gary and Clemont nodded. "Well...that wasn't the...only reason." he continued. Gary and Clemont grew more interest. The male brunette got up and wrapped his arm around Ash's neck and made a slick sounding question. "Is...uh...this reason one of my girl's little theories that involve you?" Ash turned a little red. Clemont looked at Ash curiously. "What's the theory?" he asked. "Well, Misty's theory is that Ashy-boy here has a little crush on a certain Hoenn coordinator across the room." Gary answered to Clemont. The blonde was taken a little surprised by this. "Wait? You like May?" he asked. Ash turned red and looking down shy like. "Yeah." he said to them. Ash assumed they would put a funny look at him to tease him. But, no reaction came to them. He looked at them and saw smiles on their faces. "Ash, that's awesome." Gary quietly yelled. "Really, you mean it?" Ash asked them.

"Of coarse. Now I know you're out of your density." Gary said as Ash fell to the ground, anime-style. Gary chuckled at Ash's reaction. "I'm kidding, Ash. I'm proud of you, really." he said as he picked him up and got on to him to his feet. "Then, why did you say that?" Ash growled at him. "Just for kicks." the brunette laughed as Ash silently stomped back to his bed. Clemont looked at Ash in worry and walk up to Gary. "Gary, can you dial down on messing with his density? He doesn't really liked to be messed with it anymore." Clemont asked him. "Why? I messed with him at it before. It doesn't bother him." Gary told him.

"Actually, it does. Look, ever since Ash had to break the news to Serena back in Kalos, he's been feeling down about his density and he's been trying to get rid to it. Look, I understand that you're good friends with Ash and like to mess with him once in a while, but don't joke about something that he feels serious about, especially something this sensitive."(Clemont)

Gary was astonished by this. He never knew Ash felt bad about his density. He was just messing around. This made feel bad. It felt like he was bullying him again, just like he did back when they were younger. He didn't want to be that same person again.

He walked up to Ash and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry Ash. I was just messing with ya. I didn't mean to upset ya." he said to his long-time rival. "No, no, it's OK. I knew you didn't mean to. You just wanted to pull a joke." the raven-haired teen said to him.

"Well, now I know there's limits to how far a joke can go. Ash, if I say something that's going to far, just let me know on it, okay?"(Gary)

"Yeah, OK."(Ash)

Clemont then sat next to Ash next. "So, May, huh? She's pretty." the blonde inventor said to him. "Yeah, but that's not the only reason I love her. She's smart, she's funny, she has one of the most biggest hearts I've ever seen, she always there to help others, the way she smiles always cheers me up. She just seems so perfect." Ash said to them. He continued, "I never felt this way with any girl before. When I realized that I was in love with her, I just wanted to be with her. To keep her happy, safe, and every day of hers great and joyful. Make her the most happiest girl in the world."

Gary and Clemont looked at Ash with awe. They were amazed at what Ash said. He really did love May. They were proud to see Ash like this. "Wow. You must really love her." Gary commented. "Yeah, I do." Ash replied. "So, are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I am. But, the thing is, I don't know what to say. And it has to be a good place for me to say it. Plus, it'll have to be just the two of us, alone. I don't when it's gonna happen, but it's gonna."(Ash)

Gary was quiet for a while, then something sparked in his head. "Hey, Ash. I got the perfect idea for you to tell her." he said to him. Ash looked at him and really took interest of what he was gonna say. "Really? What is it?" he asked.

"OK. Here's how it's gonna go down; Do you have an alarm on the Xtransceiver?"(Gary)

Ash checked his Xtransceiver and there's an alarm app in it. "Yeah, there is." he answered to Gary. The brunette continued to what his plan is,"OK. Set the alarm to 6:00 in the morning. Also, put it on vibrate. You don't wanna wake us up that early." Ash went to the alarm app and set it for 6:00 AM. The transceiver vibrated and it tickled Ash. He did a little chuckle. "That tickled." he commented. "So, that outta wake you up." Clemont snickered. The guys laughed a little with it. "OK. What next?" Ash said to Gary, waiting to hear whats next. "OK. Once you wake up, get into the shower, then you should probably put on you're new Bozel clothes your mom made for ya." he told him.

"Then, you head down stairs and try out that cookbook you got from Brock and try to make breakfast. Soon, May will come. She'll probably want to get up early as well to get ready for Bozel as well. You'll have a good chat, talking about how will you think the Bozel will be like, how they will do it, etc. Then, once things are silent and nothing is happening, that's when you tell her ow you feel."(Gary)

Ash was silent. He liked the idea. It seemed perfect. He smiled from the plan. "It's perfect, Gary. It's awesome. How do you come up with this these things?" he asked him. "Well, Ash. I broke out of my density quicker than you did." Gary snickered. Ash rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "That seems great. I'll be perfect." Clemont said to the both of them.

Ash looked at the clock in his room and it read 10:00 p.m. He exhaled a large yawn and scratched his eyes. "I'm starting to feel tired guys. Let's head to sleep." he told them. "Yeah,(yawn) that's a good idea. I'm starting to feel tired too. I'll head to sleep as well. Night everyone." Clemont said as he crawled into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Gary patted Ash's back. "It'll work out great Ash. Trust me." the brunette said to him. He went into his sleeping bag and feel asleep. Ash let out a huge sigh and got under his covers. He saw Pikachu lying down on the end of his bed, sleeping away. _"__Sleep well, buddy." _Ash said in his head. He lied his head down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He started to think of all things that could be in the Bozel Region. What Pokemon will be there? What kind of people he'll meet? What exciting adventures will be taken place? He was so excited, he couldn't sleep from it. He couldn't wait to start this with his friends. Then, May popped in his head again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She just kept making him lost in his thoughts, just making him feel soft and melt. She always made him feel more calm and collect about all around him. He just smiled just by thinking about her. He really hoped he could really do this. To finally do it. To finally tell her how he feels. With his mind and body relaxed, he felt his body go weak and he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 5. I hoped you liked it. If you have any OC ideas for the story, message me about them and I'll look over them. If you have any question about the series, put it the review. I'll start working on Chapter 6 right now. I'll try to make the chapters as short as I can.<strong>

**Until next time, Safety and Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow assassins. It's me your mentor, Digital Assassin, and welcome back to Pokemon: Plus and Minus. I'm so glad I got this chapter in. It took a long time to make, with school and the occasional time I didn't feel like typing, but I got it up, just for you guys. In the last chapter, Ash discovered the Bozel Region, a new region for him to explore. Now with everyone coming along with him, he's sure to have a good adventure there. But, before he goes to Bozel, there's something he wants to do before he does; finally tell May how he feels. But I won't tell what he says, so let's get started.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright dark morning in Pallet. Some wild Zubat along with one leader Golbat in front of them all. The stars started to fade away in the sky. The moon was shining bright in the sky, but also fading away as it was almost morning. The moon was shining all it could to all the houses in Pallet. In one building was a young teen who was about to wake up. The watch-like object wrapped around the boy's wrist was now vibrating fast. The boy moved and laughed at the tickling sensation it gave. He quickly stopped at turned it off. He looked around the room and saw his friends asleep. He sighed as he stopped the Xtransceiver before it woke them. He saw his yellow friend sleeping by his side, enjoying his sleep. Ash wanted to wake him as today was the day. "Hey, buddy. Wake up." he whispered to him. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ash, still feeling tired. "(What is it?)" he whispered back to him. "Guess what day it is?" Ash asked him.<p>

"(Ash, I swear to Arceus, if you say Hump Day, I'm gonna Thunderbolt ya.)"(Pikachu)

"No, no, I'm not. I promise. Besides, it's not Wednesday. It's BOZEL Day!"(Ash)

"(I know. I'm just as happy as you are man. But, come on. Let me sleep in more.)"(Pikachu)

"Oh, sorry. I thought I'd let you know." Ash said as he quietly got out of bed. Pikachu got comfortable again and fell asleep. Ash walked out into the hallway and got into the shower. He was hoping it wouldn't wake anyone. He got ready for the shower and jumped in. Today was the day. Ash and everyone else was going to the boat that was heading to the Bozel Region. He was so excited. He was finally gonna start a new journey with his friends. He couldn't wait to start the adventure with everyone. Gary, Misty, Dawn, Clemont, and...May. He smiled when she was in his head. He melted every time she was there. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her beauty. He quickly stopped thinking of her as he realized this isn't the right place to think of her.

During May's visit in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup, Ash was finally noticing a girl's "differences" to a guy. He notice how beautiful May truly was. He noticed how soft and long her legs were. They also seemed strong considering that he saw her kick stuff pretty hard when they were traveling. He saw how wide her hips were with her phany pack. He melted with every sway it made. When he got her chest, he quickly stopped thinking about her body instantly as he quickly decided to finish up. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked at the toilet seat and noticed something that wasn't there when he got in. On it was a new pair of clothes he never saw before. On top of them was a note. Ash picked it up and read it:

_Here are you're new clothes, Ashy. I hope you like them. If you notice that there isn't a hat, I'm sorry. I ran out of fabric to make the hat and it was too late at night to make a new one. __I'm sorry sweet__ie__. I hope you still like them._

_Love, Mom_

Ash was a little sad that he didn't get a hat with his outfit. He usually gets a new one along with him. He felt as though each hat he got meant a lot to him. But, he decided he shouldn't be upset about it. He appreciated the new clothes he got him. He put on the new clothes and looked at the mirror. His shirt had a gray hood and was a blue color that was similar to his Kalos shirt color and it had red isosceles triangles facing away from each other. His pants were cargo that could separate into shorts. His shoes were a red color with a white Pokeball on the open tongue and it had a thunderbolt symbol on the side of it. _"__I look good." _he thought in his head as he looked in the mirror. He admired his new outfit. He left the restroom and quietly went downstairs.

He then was taken by a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. _"Mmmm, something smells good...wait. That must mean someone must have gotten up before I did. I__t__ might be mom. It would explain why my new clothes are in the bathroom."_ Ash was thinking in his head. He quietly tip-toed to the kitchen to see who was in there. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped.

In the kitchen, there was a young teenage girl who wore an apron. What she underneath the apron was a white shirt that was underneath a red a-shirt with blue small triangles on the sides. Around her neck was a red bandana with a white Pokeball design. She wore a blue phany-pack around her waist and a light white skirt that covered over black biker shorts. Her shoes were a green color similar to her old Johto bandana. Ash had his breath taken away from him. For he saw May.

He couldn't described how beautiful she looked in that new outfit of hers. It made even cuter by the apron she was wearing. She opened the oven and she pulled out chocolate chip cookies. Ash sniffed again and it came from the cookies. He sighed quietly so she wouldn't hear him and got behind the door. _"So, that's where the smell is coming from." _he thought in his head. He looked around the corner again and saw her taking her apron off and setting it back on a hanger to where Delia hanged it. _"She looks so beautiful. She's pretty with her bandana on, but without it on her head, she's just so... ugh how do I describe it?" _he was in thought. He then quickly realized something. _"This is a problem. She's up before I am. This effects the plan. How am I gonna go through this?" _He started to think hard to what to do. _"OK, this is not a problem. This doesn't mean I have to make breakfast. I didn't really had my hopes up for that one. Heh, heh." _He decided to take advantage of this and try to scare her.

May was minding her own business, reading the cookbook of other recipes she could make. "Oh, this looks nice. Moomoo no-bakes. These will be good. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't make too much. All these sweets might go to my waist." May said to herself as she put her hands on her hips. Then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped as she was scared and smacked whoever did that to her. When she realized who she hit, she covered her mouth with her hands. She saw a giant red hand mark on a raven-haired boy's face. May was blushing in total embarrassment and shock. "Ash, I'm so sorry. Are you O.K.?" she asked him. "No, I'm not O.K. You slapped me across the face!" he yelled at her, while holding his hand to where she hit him.

"I said I was sorry."(May)

"It's OK. It's my fault for scaring ya."(Ash)

"Let me get ya some ice." May said as she went to the fridge freezer and got an ice pack. She handed it to Ash and he placed it on the smacked spot. "Geez, you can hit hard."Ash commented on the slap May gave to him. "OK, Ash. It's done and over with. Let's move on from it." May said, getting annoyed by the event that happened.

"OK...so, what are doing up so early?"(Ash)

"I was planing to make some snacks on the way to the ship."(May)

"Snacks? More like sweets. You got cookies made over there. They smell delicious."(Ash)

May blushed by the compliment. "Yeah. I, uh, was learning to bake sweets during my journey in Johto. It came to me when I was going to Goldenrod City. There was a bakery there and I was so drawn into the place, I decided that I should learn to bake. You like them?" she asked him, out of curiosity. "I wish I could have one." he said happily. May giggled as she went over to one of the pans and took a cookie from there. "Well, here. You can have one. You can have it as an apology from earlier." she said to him as she handed him the cookie. "Heh, heh, uh thanks." Ash said to May as he took the cookie and took a bite out of it. May was a little scared. She let anyone tried her baking before. Her Pokemon loved it, sure. But, her other friends, that was a different story. What made it even more nerve raking, is that the person to try her baking was Ash, the boy who she was in love with. If he didn't like her baking, I would hurt her so much. She looked at Ash's eyes as he took the bite out of the cookie. His eyes were auburn, but they seemed to be more of a brown chocolate color. His eyes were sweet as it too. She would melt just by looking deep into them.

His eyes widen. "Whoa! That's so good." he cheered as he finished the cookie. May blushed and smiled. _"He loves it. I'm so happy" _she thought in her head. "Now, you have to wait later when we're on the road to Vermillion." May said to him. Ash slumped down and growled in sadness. She giggled when he did this. "So, why are you up so early?" she asked to change the subject. Ash froze a little. _"Can't let her know the plan."_ he said in his head. "I..was...so excited on going on this journey that I woke up early for it." he slightly lied to her.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited on going on this journey too. I can't wait to make new friends and catch new Pokemon as well. I hope there's contest there as well. I can't wait to try out the new way they put out for contest."(May)

"Wait, they changed the rules for Contest?"(Ash)

"Ya, they changed it after the Grand Festival in Johto. From now on, you have to get ribbons of a specific type. The types are: Coolness, Beautiful, Cuteness, Cleverness, and Toughness. I think it's great. Gives me good ideas for what contest I'm performing. I can't to try them."(May)

"That's pretty cool. It's like a different world of types."(Ash)

"Exactly. I can't wait!" May cheered as she giggled with excitement. Ash laughed with his mouth closed. It made him happy to see May excited about something she loves. May noticed him laughing and put on an irritated look. "What's so funny?" she asked him, feeling mad. Ash stopped laughing and got scared. _"She __m__ust've taken it the wrong way." _he thought. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because...if you were giggling in the, uh, cute contest, you'd...uh...probably win for sure." he said to her, sheepishly laughed. May moved back and blushed. _"Man, I'm blushing a lot today. __And did he say what I think he said?__" _"You think I'm cute?" she asked him, feeling nervous. Ash froze up. _"__Crap, I did say that didn't I?" _He was nervous. He never felt this nervous since he competed in the Indigo Plateau. He knew that it would happen eventually. He breathed in deep and readied himself for what he wanted to say. "OK, May. Sit down. T-t-there's something I-i-i want to say. To you." He stuttered. May was curious to what he was going to say, so she sat down at the kitchen table and waited for what he was gonna say. Ash sat down at the table too.

"_OK. Now or never. I got gotta do this." _He breathed in deep one more time. "OK. Here it is." He closed his eyes and said what he wanted to say.

"May...when we traveled through Hoenn together, it was really fun. We went through many battles against many trainers, had many fun times together, and had lots of adventures. I never wanted all those times with you to never go away. When you went off to Johto to compete in the Grand Festival in Johto, I was happy you went off to chase your dream. But at the same time, I felt like a part of me was split apart from me. I had friends go on their separate paths and felt bad when they leave. But with you, it felt even worst when you left. I wanted you to come back so wouldn't feel it anymore. But, I couldn't stop you from leaving. You wanted to fulfill your dream. So, I let you go. "

"Almost a year later, in Sinnoh, when I saw you on the video screen when you called, as you remember, I got surprised. But, I was really happy to see you again. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. And when I saw you in person, I felt it skip a beat again. And I noticed you in many ways, I didn't think I could. You changed so much when you came back...in a good way. I noticed how different you were to any I knew. You're caring heart, your bubbly personality. You also caught my attention by how you looked to me. Your smile, your silky hair, and your eyes. They make a real sapphire to shame by how bright and colorful they are. Just by me seeing you made me feel complete again. Then, you went back to Johto...I felt the same pain again. It felt like being hit by Hyper Beam, twice. Once by the first time, and another by the second. I felt so broken without you. But..." he paused and put out the Terracotta half.

"...whenever I had this out and when I look at it, I always knew you were already with me, no matter what. Before I started any gym battle I faced on my journey after the Terracotta Contest, I held it in my hands for at least 5 seconds and it gave me the confidence and spirit to win any important battle. I knew that our ribbon was a meaning of our friendship. But, over the years, I-i-i wanted it to be m-more."

He tried to find May's hands and when he found them, he held them gently and carefully. He decided to end it here. "I guess what I-i-i mean all and all is...M-may...I-i-i-i l-l-love y-you."

He said it. It took him years, but he finally said it. He felt a lot of weight come off his shoulders. But, he still felt pressure on. He opened his eyes to see her again. What happened next made him worry.

He saw May with red cheeks, glistening eyes, and tears coming from her eyes. _"Oh no. I made her cry." _is what he thought when he saw this. He hated it when she cried. It was something he never wanted to happen to her. He quickly tried to make it stop. "May, don't cry. I don't like it when you...gah!"

May lunged to Ash and hugged him hard around the neck and started to cry more into his shoulders. But, it sounded like she was laughing between cries. "Are you OK?" Ash asked out of complete worry. "YES! I am! I'm just so happy!" she cried.

"Really? Why?"(Ash)

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" she cried so loud that could wake everyone up. Ash froze up. But, not out of nervousness, but out of joy. She said she loved him. He couldn't contain how happy he was. "Really? D-d-do you mean it?" he asked her. May got off his shoulder and sat up. "I do, I really do. I'm not lying at all. I love with all my heart. And I'm crying because I'm so happy." she said to him.

Ash had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy. He couldn't recall a time went he felt so happy. He knew that things would go great from. He looked at the table and got a napkin. He wiped the napkin around May's face to clean the tears away form her face. May was in total red when he did this. Once Ash cleared her face, she looked deep into his eyes. She melted again and was lost in them.

Ash was also looking deep into May's sapphire eyes. It was like he was lost in a beautiful, blue sea. She looked so beautiful to him. Her face was red with happiness and her eyes glistened with tears. She was so beautiful. He was so lost in this new intimate moment between the two. He loved her, she loves him. That's what he knows right now. But, now he had something in his mind. Something that might seal the deal between the lovebirds.

"May?" he asked her. "Yeah, what is it?" May asked him. The raven-haired teen gulped down in nervousness. He had his hands moved to her waist. May blushed when he had his hands. She wondered what he was doing. "I-i-i want to do something." he said to her, with such nervousness in it. He started to move his head toward hers. May knew what he was trying to do and followed. They kept moving to each other and then...it happened.

Their first kiss.

Ash loved it. He never kissed a girl before, but he knew he liked it. What made it even more better as it was May who he was kissing. Her lips felt like bless. They tasted like strawberries. So sweet. He didn't want this moment between them to die out.

May loved it as well. She wanted to have her first kiss for a very long time. Dreaming of what it was like. She felt like she on air. Feeling total bliss from their kissing. She felt so secure and safe with him. His lips were tasted like the chocolate from the cookie earlier. He wasn't lying about her baking. It did taste good.

The two kept kissing for who knows how long in their minds. With them, there was no time, no drama, no one around them. It was just them, enjoying their moment together. May wrapped her arms around his neck and Ash started to move his hands up and down her back. The two were enjoying more of their kiss. It wasn't until...

"Ahem.." went a sound. Ash and May stopped at looked to where the sound was made. There at the door was everyone. Misty, Gary, Clemont, Dawn, Pikachu, and even Delia were looking at the two. The new couple turned redder than Groudon itself. May got off Ash's lap and moved to the chair behind her. The two then looked away from each other, trying to act like nothing happened. "Morning." Ash said quickly. "Morning, Ash. How are you this morning?" Clemont said a little deviously.

"Good. Uh, you?"(Ash)

"Oh, good. May, how are you?"(Clemont)

"G-great. Heh, heh. Uh, how long have you guys been standing there?"(May)

"Oh, just long enough to see you two, 'seal the deal' there."(Dawn)

The two moaned out of total embarrassment. Gary started to walk overt to them. He bent over and wrapped his arms around the two. "So...when's the wedding?"

Ash smacked his head on the table when he said that. He moaned loud out of shame.

* * *

><p>Ash and May's morning was perfect until everyone started to make fun. They gone off asking questions like, "How was the kiss?" from Dawn. "When ya gonna hit it off more?" from Gary, and, most embarrassing from Delia,"How many grandchildren am I gonna have?". THAT was their morning. From feeling heaven on Pokearth to hell from the Distortion World. "Are you guys done yet?!" Ash yelled at them, feeling really irritated at them all. Delia took notice of her son's temper. "OK, everyone that's enough. I think Ash gets it." the boy's mother said to all the teens. Gary stopped laughing and came next to Ash. "We're just messing with ya, Ash. Seriously, we're proud of the two of ya." he said to him. "Yeah, I know." he replied. "You didn't have to go that far though."<p>

May frowned. "Yeah. I thought you guys would be congratulating us for this." Dawn came up behind her. "Oh, we are. We're just making it fun for us. But, we're seriously proud of you two of finally admitting your feelings to each other."

May then looked down in shame and blushed pinkish. "Actually, I didn't tell how I feel." she said in disappointment. Everyone looked at May with shock. Ash noticed this too. He only admitted how he felt and not her. He wanted to know why she loved him and hoped she say it to not hurt his feelings. "Guys, can you leave the room? I'm pretty sure she wants to me when it's just us in the room." Ash said to them all. Misty took not of this and told everyone to go into the kitchen. They all followed her command. May got alarmed as they went in. "Keep your hands off the cookies! Those are for the trip up to Vermillion!" she yelled to them. Her attention quickly turned to Ash. "Well, it should be easier to say this now that we know that we...well...you know." she told him as she smiled. "Yeah, so less pressure." he commented. The two laughed at the comment and May prepared herself.

"Ash, before I met you, I wanted nothing to do with Pokemon. I didn't know why. Maybe because of Dad always focusing on the gym at the time and not focusing on me or Max. I don't know. But, what I do know is because when I met you, I perspective on Pokemon changed. I went from not wanting nothing to do with them to loving them with all my heart. My life changed from it all. When you promised to teach me all you can about being a trainer, I felt so much happier about it. There was times I blushed at the fact that he had a mentor/student relation after all that. It felt really weird, but I didn't mind it one bit. I didn't really care what people thought about it. All I knew is that I wanted to stick by you. I didn't really feel different about you until real later in our journey. I felt so safe and secure with you. I never felt like that before with any guy before. Sure, Brock was there and he could protect me too, but it felt better with you. I love everything about you. Your big heart, your selflessness, your courage, even how handsome you are. I love your messy hair, I just wanted to rake through it all day. Your warm brown eyes, it makes me melt so much just by looking so deep into them, and I love how strong you are, not strong by your Pokemon, but by how physically strong you are. I just wanted you to carry me bridal style almost any time I wanted you to and see how long you can hold me up.

"When you wanted to compete in the Terracotta contest with me, before we left, it touched my heart so much. It was like you felt the same way to me. Wanting to find a way to spend one last thing with me before I left. And when we won it in a tie, I couldn't feel any happier to share this great moment with you. I was sad that I went to Johto to compete there, because I was leaving you and you couldn't be there when I was sad and comfort me. But, I fought on without you. I knew that you would want me to be strong and keep going."

"When I heard that you were gonna be in Wallace Cup in Sinnoh, I wanted to go there as soon as I could. When I saw you again, I was felt with so much joy. But, I held back my emotions because I didn't want everyone getting suspicious about me, especially you. But, Dawn kinda got a little detective on me and had to let it out. She gave total support for my hopes and told me that she'll take good care of you while you were in Sinnoh. I thanked her deeply."

"And when you're mother called about you're birthday coming up, I was filled with so much joy. I knew this was my chance. The chance to tell you how I feel. And now we're going on a new adventure together. I could never be more happier to be with you again. We can experience new challenges, new memories, and we can finally spend more time together than we did in Hoenn. You fill me with such hope and happiness and with you, I can accomplish anything with you by my side. And that's why I love you. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

The boy was silent by May's words. She really did love him. He couldn't describe how touched he was by her but with an action. He cupped May's face with his hands and kissed her again. The two closed their eyes and tried to go deep into their little world again. Ash felt her soft, heavenly lips and he wanted more. May felt so much bliss with his rough lips and she wanted more too. He moved his hands to her waist while she moved her arms around his neck. Soon before they knew it, they were lying down on the couch, with May on the bottom. The two couldn't feel anything happier.

But, they knew that they had to stop at some point. The two broke the kiss and looked at each other. May giggled at Ash while he chuckled at her. "We still have to get ready." she said. "Yeah, I know. I just wish moment didn't have to end." he said back to her. The two then got off each other and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was talking and having good talks. Dawn noticed the lovebirds and walked over to them. "All done now?" she asked them. Ash and May looked at each other and smiled. "For now..." he replied. May giggled.

Delia was so proud of her son. She knew he would find a girl that would make him so happy and vise versa. And she was glad to see it happen. Then, something popped in her head. "Hey, May..." she asked the young girl. "Yeah, what is it?" May asked back.

"Are you gonna tell your parents about this?"(Delia)

May sparked up and realized this. "Oh, ya. That's right. I gotta tell Mom and Dad about this." she said happily as she went over to the video phone. Ash on the other hand didn't move and saw wide-eyed with fear. He didn't move a muscle. His face was pale and sweating. Gary looked at Ash and got worried. "Hey, Ash, what's wrong?" he asked him. Ash heard Gary and looked at him. He had to hide his fear. "Nothing. Nothing wrong. Why do you ask?" he lied to him.

"Because your face is pale and you have that scared look on your face."(Gary)

"No, I don't. You're just imaging things and still tryin' to wake up. Hah, eheheheheh." Ash nervously laughed as he ran back into the living room. Pikachu noticed Ash's actions and knew why he ran out. May turned to look for Ash and saw that he wasn't there. "Ash, sweetie, where are you?" she asked in worry. "(Don't worry, May. I'll get him.)" Pikachu tried to tell her as he jumped off the table and ran into the living room.

Everyone was curious to what was going on. Soon, everyone knew. They heard Ash and Pikachu having a yelling debate in the living room. "(Ash! Get in there!)" Pikachu yelled at him. "No! I'm not going over there!" Ash yelled back.

"(You have to tell him at some point!)"(Pikachu)

"Yeah and then he'll rip my arms off!"(Ash)

"(Wow, out of the new list of things you're scared of that are ridiculous, this takes first!)"(Pikachu)

"Oh, this isn't ridiculous. This is a great example of being scared. Remember when Team Rocket accidentally took Torchic instead of you and when they destroyed the firework machine? He was pissed up to the max! How do you think he's gonna react when I tell May and I are dating?!"(Ash)

"(Oh, quit being such a scared Meowth and tell him!)"(Pikachu)

"NO! Even if you Thunderbolt me, I'm not telling him. PERIOD!"(Ash)

Pikachu screamed with frustration and went back into the kitchen. He saw everyone with blank faces and didn't know how to respond. Pikachu laughed nervously as he realized that they heard the entire thing. May walked softly to Pikachu and kneeled down next to him. "Let me talk to him. Thanks for trying though Pikachu." she said to him as she kissed him and petted him on the head. She then got up and walked into the living room.

Ash was sitting down on one of the chairs and looking down. May walked up next to him and sat on one of the chair's arms. "You OK?" she asked. "No." he answered. "It's just...haven't I been tortured enough this morning? With the jokes and the drama...why can't things always be positive?"

"I know. I hated the jokes too. But, Ash, my dad likes you. He says you're an amazing trainer and a great guy. I know my dad is overprotective with me sometimes, but that's because he loves and wants whats best for me. I think that me being with someone as incredible and sweet as you, he'll totally approve of our love. Trust me, OK."(May)

Ash took a deep breath and exhaled. "OK. I'm ready now." he said as he got up from his seat. May got up too and the two walk over to the video phone. Ash looked at the screen and saw the Petalburg parents in their pajamas. Norman was in light brown outfit similar to a Slaking's chest fur while Caroline's was an orange and yellow color, similar to a Solrock. Norman had that serious look that he usually had. "Eeep..." Ash mumbled under his breath. May rubbed his back. "It's OK. Just tell him." May whispered to him. Ash swallowed some of his saliva and sat down in front of the video screen. He grabbed the phone and answered. "Hi Norman, Caroline." Ash said to them. "Morning Ash. Good to see you again young man." Norman said to him. "Yes, it's good to see you again. You grown very handsome young man." Caroline replied.

"Good to see you guys too." Ash said while blushing a little from Caroline's compliment. "I hope we didn't disturbed you guys this morning."

"Oh, not at all. It's about 9 here in Hoenn. So we just finished breakfast here. So, why did you guys called us?"(Norman)

Ash gulped down his saliva again. "Uh, well, you see. Before I say what I have to say...how excited was May when she got the call from my mom?"

"Oh, she was giggling and squirming all around the area. I never seen her do something like that unless it was something really important. She must really excited about going to Kanto."(Caroline)

May smiled. "Well, mostly about Ash."

"Oh really now. What about him made you want to go?"(Norman)

Ash and May startled a little about Norman's suspicion. Ash knew there was no turning back from that. _"Now or never." _he thought. "Well, actually. You see, she was excited to come to Kanto is because she...uh...well, might as well put it bluntly."

He breathed in deep and just said it. "May and I are a couple."

He quickly closed his eyes and covered his head with his hood. He felt like he was doing Endure. But, he didn't hear any yelling from Norman. He wondered what's wrong. He moved his hood above his eyes and opened them. Instead of a furious Norman, he found a smiling one. He had a confused look on his face. "Well, Caroline and I knew this would happen at some point." Norman said as he started to laugh. Ash was astonished. He was laughing. No rage, no yelling, no nothing. He was just smiling and laughing. "Wait, you're not mad?" he asked. "No, of course not. I'm really happy for you too. There's no boy better for my daughter than you, young man." Norman told Ash. The raven-haired teen exhaled a sigh of relief. He had Norman's approval. "That's a load off my shoulders." he said to them.

May giggled at what Ash said. "I'm happy that you guys are happy for us." she said to her loving parents. "Of course May. We're happy for you. You just made me and your father's day today." Caroline said to her daughter. "Yes. Me and your mother had a feeling you liked Ash and that's why we let you go to Kanto. Now, that you're with him, me and your mother couldn't be any happier." Norman added.

Ash and May turned to each other and smiled. "Ash.." Norman said to him. Ash turned to the Gym Leader and noticed his serious face on him. Ash flinched a little. "Even though I'm happy for the both of you, I'm trusting with my daughter while you're at Bozel. You are to protect her and keep her happy while on your journey." Ash put on his classic smile. "I've taken good care of her in Hoenn, so I can take good care of her there." he said to him with such confidence. Norman knew Ash was telling the truth. May was truly happy when she was traveling with Ash and looked very healthy. "Alright young man. I believe you." he told Ash.

"Well I suppose you guys are wanting to head out to the docks any minute now, so we'll be heading off now." Caroline told the couple. "Yeah, just gotta wait til everyone is ready to head out." May told her Mom.

"Well, we'll leave you too alone. I hope you have fun there May sweetie."(Mom)

"Thanks Mom. Bye Dad. I'll make you proud."(May)

"May, I already am. Ash, I'll see you later. And remember...take care of her."(Norman)

"I will. Don't worry."(Ash)

"Take care then." Norman said as the video screen started to black out. THUD! Ash had slammed his head on the table. "Ash?" May asked him, in worry. "That...was...STRESSFUL! I'm so glad that it's all over now." he said while his face was on the table. May shook her head as Ash pulled himself up. "Come on. I told you he was be happy about it. Was I right or was I right?" the brunette giggled to him. Ash sighed. She was right. He was worried about nothing. Norman was excited for them, so no pressure. He then felt May's lips on his cheeks. "Everything is gonna be OK. Let's enjoy this day and many others on our journey now." she told him. Ash smiled and kissed May back. He knew she was right again. Today was the start of their relationship, a time to be happy and joyous, not panicked and under stress. He wasn't gonna waste it. "Let's go see if everyone is ready." he said to her. May nodded and walked into the living room. They everyone dressed and cleaned up. Pikachu ran to Ash and climbed up to his shoulders. "Hey, buddy. How ya doing?" Ash asked his best friend. "(I'm good. Everyone is up and ready to head to a new journey.)" Pikachu said to him. Ash smiled to his answer. "Great. Let's get to Professor Oak' s and tell everyone what the plan." he said to everyone. They all agreed and went to Professor Oak's Lab to see if he's up.

* * *

><p>When they all got there, they saw Professor Oak's car by the entrance and saw him inside. He was wearing what was similar to a Hawaiian shirt with purple flowers and in a yellow color. He wore a straw hat and tan shorts, also in flip flops. Ash and Gary were a little confused and crept out. "Uh, Gramps, what are you wearing?" Gary asked. "Well, Bozel is a tropical region, so what better way to commemorate it by dressing up for it." Professor Oak told them. "Yeah, I really wish you didn't. It doesn't really look that well on ya." Ash said to him. Professor Oak drooped from what Ash said, but he recovered. "No matter. At least you'll only see this when we head to the docks in Vermillion. Speaking of heading out, you'll want to say goodbye to your Pokemon before you head out." he said to them all. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Come on, buddy." Ash said to Pikachu as he agreed and the two went inside. May and the others followed him and went into the ranch.<p>

Ash called out all his Pokemon and the gang also did as well. They all gathered around and waited to what Ash was going to say. "OK, guys. You all remember that we're heading to Bozel today. I was worried that you're gonna feel lonely while I was gone, so we came up with the idea of letting you guys train together and have fun while we're gone. I hope you all have a good time while we're gone." he said to them all. They all cheered for what Ash said. He smiled knowing they're all happy. "Ash, we gotta go sweetie." May told him in a whisper. Ash checked his Xtransceiver and it read 8:00. he nodded to May and "Well, we have to go now. I'll see you guys when we get back. If I need you guys while I'm there, I'll phone Professor Oak and he'll send you over. Bye." he said to them all. They all said good bye to him as he walked off with the others.

Soon, they were in the vehicles and riding their way to Vermillion, to get on the ship which will lead them to Bozel, a region that is sure to give them new experiences, new friends, new exciting adventures. Ash couldn't wait to see what's in store for him there.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ash! He got tortured. Lol. I'm so sorry Ash-fans, but I though this would be one those moments. So, yeah. The gangs is on their way to the docks that will send them to Bozel. I hope you found this chapter to be humorous, despite it being cruel. Don't forget to send in OC's and questions. Lately, I've been only getting OC's instead of questions from you guys. Not that I'm complaining about the OC's, they've been great. I just want to hear some questions from you guys. I also hope that you can tolerate the slow running with chapters. My chapters can be so long depending on what goes into it. I hope you can appreciate and understand that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I got a load of questions I found in the review, so I'll answer them for ya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Q1: With the addition of new Pokemon, is it safe to say that we have new legendary Pokemon? Not just the two main legends but also a trio like the birds or the regis?<strong>

A1: Yes, I have the two main ones, a trio, and a duo. I will plan to have them appear, but I haven't come up with an idea yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Q2: Will we see Brock and Tracey again?<strong>

A2: Maybe. I haven't thought of a way yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Q3: Will we have "new" characters like the playable line(Pokedex Holders) like Red and Ethan?<strong>

A3: Uh...never really crossed my mind. But, I'll think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Q4: Will this region have a new concept like the Kalos' Mega Evolutions?<strong>

A4: I've been trying to think of one for this region, but I haven't thought of one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Q5: Will Ash and friends encounter real threats in the form of weather effects of armed criminals?<strong>

A5: Yeah, I created a evil team for this region and Ash will encounter them. Maybe in the second or third arc of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Q6: How come everytime Ash and his gang go somewhere tropical, Oak says "it's for science!" and gets in vacation mode...very odd.<strong>

A6: Lol, yeah I did it for laughs too. I remembered the first BW episode when Prof. Oak did that. For the "science" thing, I have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Q7: Will you assign each submitted oc, some main other character, and etc some cool theme song during battle?<strong>

A7: Yeah, I might add some epic music, like when exciting happens, I'll put an annotation of the Last Gym Pokemon theme going on(if you don't know what it is, look up 'last pokemon' on Youtube or somewhere to listen to it. It's epic).

* * *

><p><strong>Q8: Will you have more than one <strong>**villainous team?**

A8: No, only one evil team. But, I do have a good team that goes to stop them. I won't reveal what their names are, but it's gonna be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Q9: Will we have Pokemon rangers involved?<strong>

A9: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Q10: Will we have that one guy at the start who praises technology ALL THE TIME...IN EVERY GAME...ALL DAY, EVERY DAY.<strong>

A10: I hope not. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Q11: Will we have characters from past episodes in the show return with a role?<strong>

A11: Uh...maybe not. Sorry. I doesn't catch my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Q12: Will Pikachu lose to a guy who just got hisher starter AGAIN? Plz don't let that happen.**

A12: No, don't worry. That won't happen. However, Pikachu's first battle is with one of the starters in Bozel. I won't say which one though.

**I'll do twelve questions per chapter for this chapter and onward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safety and Peace!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my Fellow Assassins. It's me, your mentor, Digital Assassin. So, it's been a long time since a new chapter since the last one. Sorry about that guys. I try the best I can to finish chapters for you guys to the best of my ability. Things have been slow for me, but I had four days off from school. Two snows days on Thursday and Friday, plus the weekend. I used that time to type up this chapter more. **

**So, let's recap. Ash had finally admitted his feelings to May and she loved him back. The two are finally a couple. Then the gang started to poke some fun them. As you could see(Read. You can't really see them, XD), Ash had a miserable morning: the jokes, the slap, ****the father, LOL. Now, their all on the road to Vermillion. Let's rejoin them shall we?**

* * *

><p>The cars were driving through Route One and enjoying the view of the beautiful morning. Ash looking outside the car and enjoying the view of the route. The memory of this route brings him back to his first day on his six-year long story, to be a Pokemon Master. He met Pikachu, met Misty, won his first wild Pokemon battle, earned his best pal's respect, and saw Ho-oh, who later he learned is a legendary Pokemon who is said to grant someone internal happiness upon the sight of it. He had so many memories, that was a day he'd never forget. But, he'll never forget this day either. He had May by his side again and he was with her. He looked at her again and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was smiling and talking to Misty about her times in Johto and her experiences there. She was beautiful when she talked. He couldn't find anyway to describe how he felt about her. He didn't know a lot about romance, but he'll do anything to make her happy.<p>

But then he eavesdropped on something. She started to talk about Drew. This made him uncomfortable. He didn't realize it until later, but somehow, Drew somehow became his love rival when it comes to May. He didn't understand romance at first, but he now had some deal of it. Drew would always give May roses, it didn't seem much back then, but it really seemed to get annoying after a while with him, complimenting her with almost anything she does. After he realized his feelings for May and when she visited him in Sinnoh, he would be worried that Drew would've taken May and they became a couple. He would growl silently at this thought. But, he was relieved that he wasn't traveling with her. That must've mean that they weren't together. He didn't really hate Drew though, he was actually a nice guy. He cared for his Pokemon, he was trying to fulfill his dreams, and he cared about those around him. But, he couldn't help but growl everytime his name was brought up. Then, he heard about what had happened in the Johto Grand Festival before it started. What Drew said to her; his feelings, the insult of Drew calling him a clown, and what he promised what he do to her in the festival. He couldn't believe what was happening to her and what he did.

Misty and Delia were listening to her story and couldn't believe what happened. "That was just terrible, May. He didn't deserve to treat you like that." the red-head replied. "I agree with Misty. He was a terrible boy." Delia following in. "I understand why you guys are mad. I agree. He was rude and terrible. But I'm sure, deep down, he didn't mean to be mean. He was just heartbroken. He didn't know how to react to this." May said to defend him.

"But, May. He wished that you were dead! That was so terrible. I swear, if we ever see him during our journey in Bozel, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."(Misty)

"NO! Let ME! I'll teach him a lesson!" Ash yelled in pure fury. The girls were shocked. He was listening to the story. May saw a darkening in his eyes. His bright auburn eyes turned dark from rage. She didn't want him to be angry again. "Ash, sweetie, calm down. It's over with. You don't have to do that." the brunette said to him, trying to calm him down. "NO! It's not over! He did that to you, and I wasn't there to stop him from hurting you. I promised Norman that nothing bad would happened to you and I would defend you from anything. I wasn't there for you in Johto, I couldn't stop that from happening. Plus, you're my girlfriend! If someone does something to hurt you or threatening you in bad purposes, it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. When I see him again, I gonna send him to the Distortion World and have him burn!" he yelled in pure promise. May quickly held him hard and soothingly moving him back and forth. "Calm down. Calm down. OK sweetie. I know...I know." she said in her soothing voice. "Just don't go too far with it, OK?" Ash started to breath deeply and started to loosen up. "OK. I promise." he said to her, back to his calm self.

Misty knew Ash was protective for his friends. She knew that about him since day one. She notice much he protected Pikachu from Team Rocket over the years and when protected her and the others form harm as well. He would try to cheer them up when they were down. She was happy to be such great friends with Ash. She find any one better that was so guardian-like. "Ash, you make such a great boyfriend. I knew once you gotten older, you would find the right girl. You always so protective, sweet and defensive." she said to him, feeling happy. Ash chuckled a little. "I guess that would explain the 'theories' you pulled years ago." he replied to her.

"Oh crap. Brock told you?"(Misty)

"Yeah, but don't worry. I guess you can believe that if it wasn't for one of your theories, I wouldn't have found my feelings for May."(Ash)

"Aww..." May cooed as she kissed Ash on the cheek. She was happy that it happened too. Then, something clicked in her head that was off topic. "Hey, how was your journeys through Unova and Kalos? The only thing I know about them is your new travel buddies during them." she asked her boyfriend. "Oh right. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." Ash answered back.

"The Unova region was like a fresh start. I never saw any Pokemon from other regions until I got final badge there. I was brought up with new Pokemon I never seen, which was really fun to do. I saw many attractions there that wasn't found in others regions, like football games, tennis, basketball, lots of sports that wasn't battles. Plus, movie productions at Pokestar Studios. The movies were so cool. At Kalos, there were new attractions too. The one thing that caught my attention the most was Mega Evolutions!"

"Mega Evolutions?"(Misty)

"Yeah. OK, image a fully evolved Pokemon like Garchomp or Lucario right, well after that is another stage of their evolution. That is Mega Evolution. There's lots of Pokemon out there that can Mega Evolve; Absol, Gardevoir, and, oh yeah, even a Blaziken!"(Ash)

"WOW! Blaziken can mega evolve?! I can't wait to do that!"(May)

"Well...there's a catch. In order to Mega Evolve a Pokemon, you need three things; A Key Stone, which the trainer wears. It can be any accessory, from a ring, earring, necklace, anything. A Mega Stone, which has to be a specific stone. Example; a Gardevoir needs Gardevoirite and a Blaziken needs Blazikenite. And lastly, which we don't need to worry about, is a strong powerful bond between our Pokemon. I know that because we love our Pokemon. I don't have to worry about that one bit."(Ash)

The girls smiled and agreed with Ash. They loved their Pokemon, they family to them. There was no doubt if they can Mega Evolve their Pokemon, they'll have no problem with it. "So did you face any?" Misty asked her Pallet friend. "Yeah. I faced a Mega Lucario at my third Gym Battle. It was pretty difficult to defeat, but we were able to defeat it, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pal, who was sitting on his lap. "(Yeah. It was difficult, but we got through it with a close finish.)" the electric mouse answered for his trainer. "(Hey, I'm gonna jump to the back to lie down there. You don't mind?)"

"No not at all. You can go back there."(Ash)

"(Hey, maybe May can take my place here. She might like it.)" Pikachu laughed as he jumped to the back. Ash blushed at what he said. _'Great. First Infernape, now him. __When will they stop this, it isn't funny.__'_ he thought in his head. May noticed his blush and was curious. "Did he say something embarrassing?" she asked him. Ash looked down and nodded.

"Was it something similar to what Infernape said yesterday?" He nodded again, getting redder as he remembered what happened.

"Let's just change the topic. It's probably something he doesn't want to talk about." Misty spoke to get out of that situation. Ash agreed with her. May still wanted to know what happened, but decided to do the same with him.

After they were out of Viridian, they were along the vehicle route in Viridian Forest. Ash looked outside and saw lots of Bug-Types that were on the trees and some fully evolved ones were flying about. He sighed and he remembered more of the past. "Remember going through this place, Misty?" he asked the red-head. "Oh, yeah. I remember. The first forest we went through together...I hated it." she responded. Ash chuckled, "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." he tried to defend the moments that were in the forest.

"No, it was terrible. There were so many bugs! I hated it!"(Misty)

"Well, at least I had a good time there. My first capture was within that forest."(Ash)

"Really? What was it?"(May)

"Caterpie. That was my first capture. It was during the day. We were going through the forest and a Caterpie was right by the trail. I threw my Pokeball and he was captured. I was filled with so much when I caught him. Misty even knows that."Ash told her. May looked at Misty with curiousness. "Well, meeting Caterpie was a great moment. I was scared of Caterpie because he was a bug, but I still loved him. He was very courageous. He was very sweet too. And he became even stronger when he evolved into Butterfree." Misty told May. "Really, he fully evolved? When did that happen?" she asked. "Two days after I caught him. Bug-Types evolve the quickest out of most of the Pokemon out there. Anyway, Butterfree was the greatest. He was excellent with any battle he was in. He could handle any battle that came his way." Ash told of his first capture.

"Wait, you said 'was'...what happened?"(May)

Ash lowered his head as he remembered what happened. "It was before we were at Saffron, we were near a pasture, where a whole flock of Butterfree's was there. They going to leave soon for their yearly migration where they had to meet a mate there before they left for another year. I figure why not? Butterfree deserved to meet someone. He met a pink Butterfree and tired to impress her, but it wasn't really working at all. Soon, Team Rocket came in and stole almost every Butterfree, but my Butterfree was the hero of them all and got everyone out. Later, the pink Butterfree came out of nowhere and started to do dance around Butterfree. She finally was impressed by Butterfree and wanted to be with him. It was great that it happened, but soon before I knew it...he had to go along with her so they can start their lives together. It was sad for me. Seeing him go...but I knew as long as he's happy, then I should be happy for him." he finally said to finish it there.

May held her hand to her chest. Ash had to let go of his first caught Pokemon so that Butterfree can be with her. It was truly heartwarming to her. "Oh Ash..." was all she could say.

Pikachu heard the story from behind and missed Butterfree too. He still remembered the first good conversation they had back then. It was night and Caterpie was out of his Pokeball. Pikachu was talking to Caterpie and wondered what he was thinking. Caterpie said that one day, he'll turn into a cocoon and then turn into a beautiful butterfly and soar through the sky. Pikachu supported his dream and hoped he would one day. Those were the times back then, he wish he could see Butterfree again to see how he was doing. Hopefully, having a good time with Pinky and maybe a few Caterpies with him. "(Wherever you Butterfree, I hope you're doing great out there.)" he said to himself. Pikachu sighed and turned to rest himself. But, that didn't go well because what was next to him was a brown bunny with yellow puff. He face turned into pure shock. "(That story was so soothing, wasn't it?)" the bunny said to him. He screamed out of shock from her being there and scooted away from her. "(B-b-b-Buneary? W-w-what are you doing here? You're suppose to be back at the ranch with the others!)" he screamed in a whisper. "(But, I want to be here with you.)" she cooed as she nuzzled up next to him.

"(Don't you realize that once Dawn finds out you sneaked in here, you're gonna be in big trouble.)" Pikachu barked as he pushed her away.

"(So what? She can't send me back there anyway. Besides, she knows I'm here.)" Buneary responded.

"(WHAT!?)" he screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. Ash jumped from what he heard from his pal in the back. He turned around to try to find out what happened and saw Pikachu being 'tortured' by Buneary.

"What the? Buneary? What are you doing here?!" Ash yelled at her. The rabbit turned and saw Ash starting at her with confusion and anger. "(I told ya that you'd get in trouble.)" Pikachu told her in a 'I Told Ya So' tone. Buneary stook her tongue at him.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!? You let Buneary come along last minute?!" Ash yelled at Dawn, feeling furious. He called Dawn through the Xtransceiver and they stopped at Pewter City so that they can get healing supplies.<p>

**(****A/N: Stuff like Max Potions and Full Heals.)**

Ash was outside the car, by the Pewter City Pokemart. May had her hand pressed against Ash's chest so that he won't come near her. Misty was with Delia and Gary inside the store while Professor Oak waited inside the car, talking to Clemont about the amazing machines he created. Pikachu was inside the car by the window with Buneary hiding herself behind Dawn who was looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Ash." she said to him, sounding sad. "Ya damn right you're sorry. How could you do that know well that we were doing the one Pokemon tradition. You even said it yourself that you were only bringing Piplup." he yelled at her. "But, Ash. Remember...Buneary likes Pikachu, and in the more region. She really want to go along to have more times with him. Besides, she wants a chance of love. Do you want to really stop that?" May said to him. Ash looked at Buneary and saw her looking back at him. He then looked at Pikachu and he saw him shaking his head "NO" repeatedly. Ash then remembered something. He quickly mouthed to him, "Hey, remember our deal?" Pikachu froze for a while and then face palmed himself, realizing that he forgot. He sighed and waved his hand at him telling him OK. The trainer nodded and then looked at Dawn. "Fine...she came come." he said to her. Buneary, literally, hopped for joy when he agreed. May pecked Ash's cheek for doing the right thing.

"Rrrrrreeeegggggghhhhhhaaaaaaa" went a painful scream. Ash looked out to the road and saw a large a steel creature with stone blades moving against the road heading deep towards town. It had a painful look on it's face and had bangs under it's eyes, which is ironic because it's body is made of pure steel. "Wow, is that a Steelix?" Dawn mentioned. "Yeah, but that's no ordinary Steelix. That's Brock's Steelix." Ash said to Dawn. "What's it doing? Shouldn't be back at the Pewter Gym?" May asked herself.

"Steelix, come back! Snap out of it!" yelled a young voice. Ash and the girls looked at the direction from where Steelix came. The voice came from a young boy who seemed to be around twelve. He had well tanned skin, had spiky dark brown hair, and had squinted eyes, maybe because of having so much tan. He wore a gray shirt with stone-like patterns across it, tan cargo shorts, and brown sneakers. Along him was an older boy that seemed to around eighteen. He had pale skin and had blonde hair. He wore a red shirt and jeans. The tanned boy saw Ash and ran to him. "Ash*pant*I'm glad*pant* I found you. I need you're help." the boy asked Ash while breathing through breaths. "Forrest, what's going on?" Ash asked the boy back. "Wait who's Forrest?" Dawn, butting into the conversation. "Forrest is one of Brock's young siblings, mainly his oldest. When Brock left his role as the Gym Leader of Pewter, Forrest took his place for the gym leader role." May explained to her. "That's right. But, back to what I was asking, what's going on?" Ash said, bring them back to the main topic.

"Well, this challenger here challenged me for the Boulder Badge. I accepted his challenge. We were going pretty good, until one of his Pokemon used Supersonic and mine dodged it, then the sound wave kept going and it hit Steelix in the other room. We didn't know until we heard a crash from the room and saw Steelix storming off out into town. *Sigh* My fault on leaving the doors open. And now he could get himself hurt and get others hurt too. He could cause damage to the city." Forrest said as he started to break from regret and guilt.

Ash knew Forrest was still young and trying the best he could to be a great gym leader. And Steelix was out there, confused and doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He knew what he had to do. "Hey don't worry, Forrest. He'll get Steelix to calm down." Ash told him. Forrest looked at Ash with comfort. "Really?" he asked him. "Yeah, we'll get him." he promised. Ash opened the car door and Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder. "Dawn, get Misty and Gary." he told the brunette. "Clemont, come on! We gotta help Forrest here!" Ash yelled to Clemont as he started to grab his stuff. Ash's bag was different from all the other bags he had. It wasn't the usual backpack. It was a brown side bag that only had one strap that hung from his shoulder. Dawn ran inside and told Gary and Misty what was happening. Soon they came out running to everyone else. "OK, Forrest. Let's think. Where would Steelix go?" he asked the Gym Leader. The boy was quiet for a minute, then something got caught in his head. "Oh no...he might head to the Pewter Museum. That place is too important not to get destroyed." he answered to Ash.

"Then we need to head there. Come on, guys." Ash ordered as they started to run to the Museum. Clemont as usual to Ash, was far from the others. "H-hey. Wait for me!" Clemont huffed to them. It was now clear to everyone that Clemont isn't physically active like everyone else. "I know you're fit like the rest of Clemont, but we have to hurry." Ash said to him as he looked back to him. "I know, Ash. Huff, huff, I'm trying!" he yelled to him.

As they ran through town, Gary caught up with Ash and was talking to him about an important topic. "Ash, I just realized something. We can't hurt Steelix. Brock would be pretty upset with us with if we hurt him." he told the raven boy. "Yeah, I noticed that too. What do you think we should do?" he asked back.

"Well, I'm thinking we should at least hold him off until his confusion wears off. That should give people some time to evacuate the building."(Gary)

"Yeah. Good plan."Ash commented on his plan.

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone reached the museum. The building had a marble steps leading to the building. The building was about two stories tall. The walls were painted gray, like as if they were stone. Once they stopped, Clemont sat down, breathing in short breaths and try to catch himself. "You OK, Clemont?" Dawn asked the inventor. "Yeah, huff, I'm fine. Huff, just, huff, catching, huff, my breath." he said to the blunette. Dawn sighed at his exhaustion. <em>"He's so tiresome. His energy is slower than Ash's." <em>Dawn thought in her head. She looked at him and he had his tiresome face on him. She then blushed and smiled. _"He does look a little cute when he's tired, though."_

Ash decided to speak to everyone and developed a plan. "OK. Here's the plan. Once Steelix shows up, we got to distract him Pikachu, I want you to launch a Thunderbolt at him. I know Electric-Type moves don't work on Ground-Types, but it'll sure get his attention. When we do, Gary, May, send out Blastiose and Blaziken and have them use Hydro Pump and Flamethrower. Dawn, Clemont, while their doing that, run into the museum and get everyone out. Gary, May, remember. We don't want to hurt Steelix, we just have to hold him off until he's out of confusion. Everyone clear on that?" he informed them all. They all agreed to the idea.

Soon, something emerged from the ground. It was Steelix and he was still under his confusion. Soon, a blue flames were cloaking it's mouth as it was about to use DragonBreath. "Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The electric mouse cloaked himself in electricity and launched a large bolt of that electric at Steelix. As suspected, the Thunderbolt did no damage, but Steelix noticed this and launched a large stream of blue flames at Pikachu. He quickly dodged the attacked and jumped back. "Gary, May...NOW!" Ash yelled.

"Right. Blastoise, come on out!" Gary yelled as he thrown his Pokeball and out came a large tortoise creature that stood at least five feet. It had dark blue scales, a large brown shell with a cream colored underside, and at it's shoulders was two large, gray cannons. "Blastoise!" the creature roared.

"Blaziken, take the stage." May called as she thrown her Pokeball and out came a large chicken-like creature that stood at least six feet tall. It feathers were red on it's body and yellow on it's chest and feet. It's face and beak was a red color and the feathers on it's head were a white color. It's claws were gray and flames erupted from it's wrist. "Blaziken!" the chicken cried.

The confused Steelix growled at the two Pokemon that it faced. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled to his starter. Blastoise readied his cannons and launched two strong streams of water at Steelix. He was pushed back far from the building. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" May called to her starter. The large chicken then shot a powerful stream of fire and hits its mark on the large snake. Steelix grunted from the attack. It soon retaliated with a Flash Cannon. Blaziken dodged the attack, but Blastoise couldn't move in time and took the attack.

"Dawn, Clemont...get in there." Ash order them. The two nodded and went inside the building. Once they were inside. People were surrounding glass, observing the fossils in them. They didn't want to disturb them, but they had to. "EVERYONE, GET OUTSIDE! A WILD STEELIX IS ON A RAMPAGE!" Dawn screamed to everyone. "Everyone outside now!" Clemont yelled. People were only a little surprised by what they yelled. "Oh, yeah? And what proof do you have?" a man yelled to the two, who apparently was a staff member.

Just when he asked that, Blastoise was thrown into the building smashing the walls, and slid across the floor. Luckily, he didn't collide with any materials. "Blastoise, are you OK?" Clemont asked the large Water-Type. "Blast..." he replied. The Shellfish Pokemon got up and ran outside to support Blaziken. The employee was shocked and silent. "Well...does that answer your question?" Dawn asked the employee.

"OK. EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!" he yelled. Soon, everyone started to run.

Blaziken was unleashing Blaze Kicks and Steelix kept taking it. He just keeps using Harden and kept glowing in a white hue. "What's with Steelix? He isn't attacking back." May replied to Steelix's actions. "Do you think he's almost out of confusion?" Ash pondered with this question. "The sooner, the better. It's bad enough Steelix threw Blastoise in the museum entrance."

"Yeah. But, it's worse to have major damage than minor."(May)

Ash sighed and tried to think of another plan. Just when he did, Steelix started to do something weird. The white hue it was giving off then jumped off of his body and floated in the air. The white outline then transformed into small pieces of metal and then showered all around the place. The metal was pelting everything in it's radius and did major damage to Blaziken and Blastoise. "Gah!" Ash yelled as he was pelted by the metal. Everyone was getting hurt by it. He was no starting to get tired of this and wanted to stop. "OK, I should have thought of this when we got here. Blastoise, Blaziken! Herdier pile Steelix and hold him down!" he yelled. Blastoise and Blaziken jumped on Steelix and held him down to the ground. Steelix wasn't going down without a fight. He glowed a white hue again and launched another rain of metal. It was heading straight for the museum.

Dawn and Clemont were standing outside the door and almost done evacuating people out. While Dawn minded the people, Clemont saw the shower of metal and it was coming towards them. Out of bravery, Clemont quickly pushed Dawn out of the way and took the shower himself. He got pelted by the shrapnel and it tore some of his jumpsuit. Dawn was confused on who pushed her until she turned and saw Clemont taking the hit himself. She was at awe for what he did. He took the hit, so that she didn't.

"Gary, do have some medicine that can cure Steelix's confusion?" May asked the young professor. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Gary told her as he quickly got out a yellow medicine bottle. "This Full Heal should take care of it." He sprayed the medicine into Steelix's mouth and it slowly started to stop squirming. Soon, it's face started to lose it's confused look and opened it's eyes. It saw Ash, May, and Gary kneeling down in front of it. Steelix started to bring itself up and looked to see Blastoise and Blaziken were holding it down. He wondered what happen. One minute he was at Brock's home, the next he was here next to the Pewter Museum. "Looks like Steelix snapped out of his confusion." Ash stated to be safe. "(Yeah.)" Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Steelix!" yelled a voice. Steelix turned at saw Forrest running toward him. He slithered toward wrapped his tail around him. "Raaaa?!" Steelix roared to Forrest, probably asking him what happened. "You got confused by one of the opponent's Pokemon during a gym battle. But, Ash and the others were able before you did any major damage to anything." Forrest told the steel snake. Steelix nodded and put Forrest down back on the ground. The boy walked up to Ash and held his hand out. "Thanks, Ash. For helping me. I don't think I couldn't have this happen without you." Ash nodded and shook Forrest's hand. "Hey, no problem. I was happy to help." The two smiled at each other.

"Well, I better go see what damage Steelix done and tell Mom and Dad about this. By the way, I never got to ask what you were doing here."(Forrest)

"Oh, my Mom and Professor Oak are driving me and my friends to the Vermillion port. We're heading off to the Bozel Region."(Ash)

"Oh really? I heard a few things about that region. It has lots of mysteries to yet to be discovered there. I even heard of these amazing stones that can turn Pokemon language into human language. What were they called again?" Forrest said to himself, trying to remember.

"They're called Communizites." answered a voice. The gang turned to to see Dawn and a cloth-torn Clemont walking to them. "Wow! Clemont, what happened to your jumpsuit?" Gary asked him. "Steelix did this one move that rained shrapnel form the sky. Took a tole with the museum entrance and my jumpsuit." the blonde told him. "How come Dawn didn't get hit by the rain?" Misty asked them. "Because Clemont pushed me out of the way and he took the hit for me." Dawn told the red-head.

"I didn't know what came over me. It just felt like the right thing to do."(Clemont)

"He got that from me." Ash stated. Everyone had a little laugh from what he said. "Well, we better get in a new set of clothes, mister. I saw a little clothes store in town with your name on it. I'll take you there. I buy the clothes for you." Dawn told the inventor. "Dawn, you don't have to do that." Clemont told her.

"Yes, I do. You saved me from getting pelted by sharp steel. It's the least I can do for you saving me."(Dawn)

Clemont sighed, seeing that she isn't going to change her mind. "No need to worry. I'll let choose the outfit." she told him as she grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. We won't take long. We'll be back soon guys. I promise."

"Meet us at the Pokemon Center when you're done." Ash told her. Soon, they were out of eyesight. "Come on, guys. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. Forrest, it was good seeing you again." "It was good to see you again too, Ash. I wish you good luck at Bozel." Forrest told him. Ash thanked him and they took their different paths.

* * *

><p>The gang was sitting inside the Pokemon Center, waiting for Pikachu, Blastoise, and Blaziken to get all healed up. Professor Oak and Delia was sitting by the waiting table, hearing what happened while they were stopping Steelix. "Well, I'm just glad you kids didn't get hurt as much as I expected." Delia commented at the gangs story. "Yes, I would be very bad if you all got hurt." Prof. Oak agreeing with the mother. "But, the important thing is that the museum is safe and Steelix cured." May adding on to the conversation.<p>

"Say, where's Clemont? I saw him coming along with you all?"(Prof. Oak)

"He's with Dawn. He got pelted by the metal and it tore some of his jumpsuit, so Dawn's out buying some new clothes for him to wear." Ash told them. "I hope things go well for him."

Then, some ringing sound was made. Then, through the emergency door out came a woman who had pink hair, wore a cap with a med plus on it, a pink dress and a white apron came out of the room with a stretcher and on it was a Pikachu and two Pokeballs. The woman was your typical Nurse Joy. "Pikachu." Ash called to his pal. "(Ash.)" Pikachu said back as he jumped up back to his trainer's shoulder.

"You feeling better pal?"(Ash)

"(You bet I am.)" the mouse replied back. "You're Pokemon are feeling much better now." Nurse Joy said to them. May and Gary came up behind Ash and grabbed their Pokeballs. "Thanks Nurse Joy." the young coordinator thanked the woman. "Yeah. You've been a great help." Gary thanked her as well. "I was happy to help." she replied.

Then, the entrance doors opened and two people walked inside. The gang looked and saw that it was Dawn and Clemont, but the two were dressed differently when they left. Dawn was dressed in a black dress-like outfit with a pink triangle on the back of it and pink on the bottom that made it like a skirt, a pink tote purse, black OTK socks, and pink boots with black lining. Clemont was dressed in a light blue jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, his classic mechanical backpack, brown cargo shorts, and his black and gray shoes. The gang was surprised to them as they were dressed in new clothing. "Wow, that's so new." Gary stated. "Yeah. Dawn, that looks incredible. Why did you get new clothes?" May commented. "I figured that since he's getting new clothes, I might get new ones as well." Dawn answered to her bestie. Clemont was looking at Dawn with a confused look. "Is this normal? Her thing with pink?" he whispered to Ash. "Buddy, just wait until you see one of her contest outfits." he replied to him.

"So...it is?"(Clemont)

"...yeah."(Ash)

Clemont shrugged from what was going to be something to get used to. Professor Oak came to the teens and coughed. "Well, with our business done here, shall we continue our trip to Vermillion?" he asked them. "Yeah, come on guys. Let's go!" Ash cheered as he ran back to the cars. "Hey! Wait for me!" May yelled as she ran for him. "Heh, heh, well...I can see the similarity between the two." Clemont noted on the couple. "That's what makes them perfect." Dawn said to him. "Just until their first fight." Gary added. Everyone laughed a little with Gary's comment. They all started to head out to the cars and drove off to Vermillion again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 7. I hope it was worth the wait. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review for the story. Message me if you want to have one of your OC's appear for the story. I put up a poll on my bio page. Ends March 1st. <strong>

**Safety and Peace!**


End file.
